


You Are Filled With Kindness

by Jackalope_Doodles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because I love that shit and we need more of it, F/M, Father Grillby, Father time, HorrorTale, I didn't nickname her this time, I say that then shit speeds up, I've decided, If you read Your World then you already know, Is it clear that I hate tagging yet, Just need motivation to write, Kindness Mage, Mage Reader, Mages, Magic Reader, Mates, Nesting, Nightmares, Not great at this romance thing yet, Or am just generally bad at it, Personal magic system, Plot sorta planned out, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Took my shot, Trees, Trees can talk now, Trying my hand at it though, Uses Y/n, War Reader, grillby - Freeform, not finished, please comment, reader - Freeform, slowburn, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/pseuds/Jackalope_Doodles
Summary: You are Y/N L/N, a Kindness Mage that has been thrown to the wolves, er, the monsters.With a war going on throughout the land Y/N is half convinced that the Monsters must be better, but instead she's met with suspicion, anger, and a lot of hungry creatures. it doesn't take long for her to find her niche only for it to all be uprooted again and again as she takes different monsters into her life and into her soul, including her very own soulmate... Who tried to kill her as soon as he saw her.Great./////I'm not a great author, can't claim to be at all, but I enjoy to write and I enjoy seeing people's reactions. I normally keep all of my writings to myself but after the great response from Your World I felt inclined to share again once i had the time to write once more. I've started and restarted several different fics, but this is the one that's stuck around the longest. I can't promise to finish it, but I can promise to try.
Relationships: Papyrus & Reader, Papyrus&Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 169
Kudos: 318





	1. I'm Not Southern

No!

Angry red licked the sides of your vision, caging you and pushing you forward, ever forward. 

Screams, thick, but not as heavy as the smoke that filled the air, rung around you. Some of them were mages, most of them weren’t. Something inside you tugged, pulled itself apart.

You had to go back for them! 

No, no like hell you were going back for them. 

They were dying! 

EXACTLY!

You scrabbled up the rock side, desperately clinging to any holds you could find. Touching a root you reared back as if it had stung you, before continuing onward.

Stop. STOP. 

No, no you can’t stop they’ll catch you. 

There’s no difference. It doesn’t matter. You’ll be dead either way.

You lost all hope. 

You didn’t feel the humans grabbing your arms and holding them tight to your sides. You didn’t feel the ashes of your kin under your bare feet as you were walked up the mountain. You didn’t feel the stares of others, so many others, as you were judged before them. 

guilty. Guilty. GUILTY. WHY WERE YOU GUILTY? YOU HAD ONLY TRIED TO BE KIND!

But that had been enough. So with the rest of them dead and you soon to be, you opened your eyes to glance at the sky one last time. They glimmered with unshed tears as you refused to let yourself cry. If you were going to be made an example of you might as well take things into your own hands and become a martyr. 

“This is the punishment for disobeying the laws! She has put herself in danger, she has put us all in danger. We are lucky the humans have forgiven us for her crimes.” 

Nods, whispers, conniving glances of the humans as they watched. That’s all they ever did. Watch, watch as you all starved, watch as you all fought, watch as you all died.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, criminal?” You looked in each of their eyes, every mage of every type lined up in front of this cave to watch you be thrown down to the monsters below, never to appear again. 

“Fuck y’all.” You jumped.


	2. A Friend and a Foe

Okay so maybe you aren’t southern. And maybe you don't normally cuss. But in your defense you were 90% confident you’d never see them again, and so your social anxiety had kinda left for the night. Or the rest of your life? You glance down into the continued darkness. 

Yeah, rest of your li-

SHIT. 

You finally hit the bottom. 

You stare up at the hole you fell down, nothing but darkness answering your silent call. Well, darkness and the whispering underneath you. 

You try to sit up, surprisingly aided by… something. You’ll figure that out in a second. First things first, bodily functions working?

Both arms felt decent, though they were in front of you seeing as you jumped in backwards. Your legs fold underneath you as you sit up, so no noticeable injuries there. You feel along your face and head. Nothing? 

You start to hyperventilate. How are you fine!? What the heck, how are you perfectly functioning!? Worried emerald eyes glance down at the surface you sat on. 

Flowers. 

You sit on beautiful, brilliant, white flowers. You absentmindedly coo at them softly, stroking their petals as you try to compartmentalize your thoughts. Once you are calm enough you turn to them, your magic flitting in and around you in a sort of green mist.

You smile at them with as much joy as you could muster, their happiness immediately filling you with relief. These little guys had responded to your magic and saved you. Somehow. 

Patting them once again you left them to their warbled conversations with one another. Wild flowers always sounded foreign to you.

One hand curled in front of your chest, the other ran along the wall. The grooves and cracks of the cold earth comforted you. Honestly what was a better place for a kindness mage than underground. 

It was pure darkness in the corridor, and you found yourself wondering how there was any semblance of light from the last room if there was no sunlight coming in from the top.

You enter into another room, a hole in the ceiling offering some sunlight. However this time instead of the flowers from before there was only one singular one. Staring at you. With an eye.

“I’m sorry?” You stare at it confused, your thoughts escaping your lips. 

“What?” 

“Oh, shoot, did I say that out loud?!” You jump when the flower addresses you. “I’m sorry little guy, I haven’t seen a breed of flower like you before. I was just a touch confused.” You step forward more confidently, plants are easy to deal with. You didn’t get social anxiety from them, probably from their lack of being able to follow you if you ran from a conversation. 

“Are-Are you not scared of me?” You pause to giggle at his insinuation. 

“Me? Scared of plants?” If he wasn’t a singular eye he might’ve looked dumbfounded.

“But I’m talking to you!?” You cock your head, a smile still lingering on your face.

“What plant doesn’t? I will say you are a lot chattier than those buttercups from before.” You took a minute to study him as he continued to be shocked. Must be his first time coming in contact with a kindness mage, you aren’t sure quite how many made it down here honestly. 

He had soft white petals, each pointed and spread. Instead of a middle he had a giant green eye, though it was a lot darker than your own pair. Maybe forest green? He looked like a buttercup, except he was pure white and, of course, pointed. You snapped your fingers, waking him up from his stupor.

“Daffodil. You’re a kind of daffodil!” He looked at you curiously.

“Who are you?” You smiled at him nervously. Instead of looking at him you avoided his eye to instead dust off your green skirt, a required garment of female kindness mages. One of the easy ways to recognize your kind, the green clothing, the green tinted eyes, the weirdly colored tongues, and of course hair. While your hair is h/c to start with, on the ends it instead became a pretty green. 

You awkwardly twist said hair around your finger as you answer him.

“I’m Y/N. I’m a kindness mage.” He nods though you could tell he had no clue what that meant. His confusion calms your nerves somewhat, he wasn’t going to just judge you based on what you were.

“Would...you like me to explain?” The flower nods once more, an almost childlike aura taking over his tiny being. You laugh as you settle yourself down. 

“Well there’s seven kinds of mages. Red, determination, Orange, bravery, Yellow, justice, Green, kindness, Light Blue, patience, Dark Blue, integrity, and Purple, perseverance.

“Red mages-” You pause watching his… well not face, eye you supposed? He was somewhere else, a memory perhaps, and he was crying. “Well red mages are powerful. We’ll leave them at that.”

The daffodil looks up at you in a small thanks. “Orange mages deal with fire and death.” You shiver. “I, uhm, don’t get along well with fire.” He hums in acknowledgment. “Yellow mages deal with electricity, though most recently they’ve been working on integrating their magic with technology. Light blue mages work with the skies, you should see some of the flying cities they’ve built! Dark blue mages deal with water, and purple are, well…” You trail off trying to think of a proper explanation. “Mind power? I guess? Like telekinesis and stuff.” 

“And green souls like me are Kindness. We deal in life and plants like you!” You grin at him as he stares at you in awe. “Which means I can hear and talk with you normally like any other person. We just have a special connection with the earth around us.” You pat the ground you sit on before standing. 

“I have to leave now though Daffodil. Goodbye.” You really had to find someplace to stay in the Underground, you knew there was no leaving (Even if you did find an exit it was almost guaranteed you’d be caught by other mages and killed for real.) so the sooner you found a home the better. However he seemed to panic.

“Wait-Wait! You can’t go out there, I- uh- have to teach you how the Underground works!” 

You are connected to him now, your soul easily latching onto something warm and familiar to your magic, making it easy for you to tell he was scared to be alone, but you didn’t spoil his act.

Your need to keep Flowey company fills you with Kindness.

“Oh! Really? It’d probably be best if I didn’t ruin anything while I’m down here.” Mumbling out loud you nod, turning to the daffodil again. “Okay! What should we do first Daffodil?” 

“The names Flowey.” He grumbled under his breath, making you smile. He didn’t mean to be all angry, he was just embarrassed. 

“Got it Flow-”

A scream. 

You’re frozen, watching as your first friend underground burns alive in front of you. You hold eye contact with him to the very last second, his giant green eye tearing up before it too is turned to smoke and dust. Your eyes tear up as you fall to your knees in front of a pile of dust. 

“Flowey?” A shaky voice echoes around the room and it took more than a few seconds for you to recognize it as your own. 

“Hello Deary.” Your head snaps up to stare at the person who just killed your first friend down here. Fear makes your throat lock up and you begin to tremble. “Such a terrible thing scaring a child like you.”

A goat woman stands in front of you, eyes closed and a smile showing off her fangs. She carefully scoops up the dust of Flowey, not caring to address you as you scoot as far backwards as possible. Your eyes continue to reflect the fire, despite it not existing anymore, your mind turning over the memory. 

“You aren’t just going to sit there, are you Deary? Let’s go home.” Wh-what? You turn your stare from the ground to the empty ruby eyes of the goat woman. 

“My name is Toriel.” And with that she grabs your wrist and tugs you after her, not seeming to worry about your leaden legs. You shudder in fear as she drags you through ruined buildings and a decayed city, your legs stumbling over rocks and cracks in the ground.

You caught the eyes of a dummy, littered in dust. They seemed, sympathetic? 

Everything is *so… empty. 

The ruins are toppled buildings, pillars laying over one another lazily. Yet you couldn’t hear a single cry from any plants, moss refused to grow and mushrooms were dead to any magic you cast out. Where is the life? Even dead places like this city had some form of it! 

Your eyes slowly travel from the quiet eery halls to the fuzzy hand gripping your wrist in a vice grip. The ‘life’ that you were supposedly asking for. 

The memory of the fire she had produced made you tremble and trip over your feet excessively, forcing her to drag you more than walk you through the ruins. 

You didn’t want to be here, how could you get away? 

Just hang out for a minute, the second she leaves you, you can run, you attempt to reason with yourself.

Your long walk finally ends at a large tree, a house resting behind it in an almost idyllic sight. Desperately you cast out another call in magic, searching for any source of life from the tree. But instead it hushs your cries, it was… playing dead? You had never felt anything like this before but the plants recoiled from you, terrified.

“Deary! Welcome home!” You are pulled from your one sided conversation with the tree to look at the goat woman. She stares at you expectantly, left paw holding tightly to a water bottle containing the dust of your friend, while her right paw grasps you. Shaking you nod, trying to give her a smile. She huffs at your trembling self, making you flinch under her hardened gaze. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you to warm up to me in no time. All it takes is some good food!” You kept silent, shrinking in on yourself as much as she would allow. Nodding determinedly she drags you inside the house, practically throwing you into a room with a bed much too small and a door much too locked. 

“Stay here sweetie, I will be back with some lovely pie!” You shake your head in answer despite her not being able to see you.

You sit in shock on the floor, not being able to process what just happened. 

You had been tried by your kin. Executed, except you survived? Met a new friend, a plant. Watched him die within five minutes of meeting you. And been dragged away from the comforting babble of flowers to the dead silence of these ruins. 

You begin to cry again as everything dawns on you. You had been tried and found guilty! Your only friend, if you could even call him that, had been murdered. And you had just sat and stared. Again. 

Tears well up in your eyes, dripping down your chin as you sit there, fingers scrunching into the carpet. You silently sob as the soft hums of your ‘mother’ ring through the house. Slowly exhaustion takes you and you fall asleep on the floor, cheek cuddled deep into the plush rugs, eyes fluttering as you desperately claw at consciousness. 

Green tears glow on your face before melting into the carpet, your soul crying out, tugging you desperately in some unknown direction. You need a friend. Someone who wouldn’t die to a ball of fire. Anyone.. Anyone who…

Darkness begins to overtake your vision and for once it seems more comforting than the current hell around you. You curl in on yourself as your fingers continue their ministrations in the carpet, a repetitive movement to distract yourself. Eventually those too falter to a stop as your mind begins to shut down piece by piece.

Maybe one nap would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I'm a little impatient when it comes to uploading haha. I mean I already got commenters and lovely readers, (Hi guys~) I'm overly excited to start this all over again, just like Your World I thrive on a community, on bookmarks and kudos, and even just the vague idea that you, yes you are reading my stuff! You've deemed me worthy! 
> 
> Okay, okay, feels session is over. Barely edited this, and I'm speeding through the canonical story pretty quickly cause we all know we gotta get to that good shit, but the good shit is useless without a proper base. Readers of your World will recognize a vaguely familiar magic system! I'm sorry if this chapter is too boring but like I said, gotta set up the basics first my guys!
> 
> Anyways, if you have any questions, rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section and I loved to chat! Have a lovely day!


	3. The Only Thing Holding Me Back Is My Own Anxiety

You woke up with a start, springing upwards as fast as you could. You had a nightmare, one where they had burned you like mages of old. You could still feel the growing climbing jaws of the fire, roasting you alive as you screamed. Or maybe you didn’t scream? The smoke would’ve filled your lungs by then. You shook your head. You did not need to spend time trying to iron out the logic behind your nightmare.

You glanced around the room, actually taking a look at it now that your vision wasn’t consumed with glowing tears. 

It was a small room meant for a child. There were dusty toys at the end of the bed in a toybox, and for a second you could almost see them glimmer with magic. You winced, twisting to look away. There was a lamp by the bed, your only source of light. It continuously flickered, like a horror movie or something. The bed was small, way too small for you unless maybe you curled up fetal position. Finally there was a picture of flowers, a mage and a… goat? Okay so maybe you were a tad forward thinking it was automatically a mage, she could be a human. 

Finally your gaze fell down to the plush carpet, and a plate with a piece of pie. Curling and uncurling your hands in the rug you stared at the pie as if it had personally offended you. Finally sighing you picked it up, storing it away in a pocket dimension that all mages could produce, inventory was the term that was coined if you last remember right. 

You paused as soon as you set the pie inside your inventory, staring widely. This was… new. There was a visible screen now in front of you, usually when you used the pocket dimension you just sort of… oh what’s the right word… felt it? You could feel it existing and you pulled it forward. 

But now there was a screen. “Y/N L/N.” You said out loud, eyes squinting as you tried to read it. That was definitely your name. “EXP? Whatever that is is 0, so I should probably leave it alone. Same thing for LV.” You cracked your knuckles, a nervous habit you had. “Armor… Mage clothing. DEF 1. Consists of a long sleeved shirt and a skirt. It carries the ashes of your family.” 

That was not… That was not comforting. 

“Weapon… Life Magic. --- ATK. It’ll never leaf you.” You devolved into giggles. Yes it was a stupid pun but the comedic timing of it appearing after that serious armor definition was too good to not laugh at. The ATK must mean attack, that was the only way that number made sense. After all magic is completely based off of intent, it was bound to change now and then.

Now how to dismiss it? You tried to wave it away, only for your arm to phase through the screen. Frowning you tried pushing it away, or making small hand motions. None of it worked. 

Huffing you began to crack the last of your knuckles in an attempt at thinking. Oh! Dismiss it like your inventory! You closed your eyes and willed the pocket dimension to zip up, close itself off. Cracking one eye open a grin lit up your face when you saw the screen was gone. 

Standing you stretched your limbs, before looking to the wooden door. There… there was no way it was open now right? Taking a few steps you carefully tried the knob.

It opened.

What?

You stared at the golden knob, before turning it and looking out into the lilac hallway.

This was too easy? 

Ignoring the feeling of dread piling itself in your stomach you took a step out into the halway, checking both ways. One way led to a dead end, a mirror along that wall. You could vaguely hear snoring in there, what time was it? 

You tentatively stepped into the living room, glancing around. The rest of the pie sat on a table by an armchair that, admittedly, looked really really comfy. You’d probably sit in it if you weren’t looking to escape. Instead you gave it a pat, secretly checking if it was as soft as-

Holy crap it was really soft. You check around you you pet it with two hands, before dashing away to the next room. The next room was a kitchen, not something you particularly wanted at the moment. All the normal heating instruments were messed with in some way, probably so Toriel could use her fire magic. 

Scrunching your nose at them you ran your hand along the counter, fingertips coming off dusty. Your eyes went wide as you remember Flowey, and you quickly brushed it off on a towel nearby. 

Your head came up from your hands only to catch sight of a water bottle. The same water bottle that Toriel had put your friend in. It was Flowey. It was… It was your friend.

Tears welled up in your eyes, glowing and lighting up the room around you in a soft green glow as you hastily grabbed the bottle. You were taking him out of here, give him a proper mage send off. You might’ve known him for a small amount of time but he was your friend, and you refused to leave friends behind. Never again.

Entering the living room again you looked at your options. There was a set of stairs, locked off by chains, a door at the end where you knew Toriel was sleeping and… the front door! You raced towards the front door, pulling on it with one hand. 

Locked.

You spun on your heel, staring at the stairs. Well, let’s hope it led out and wasn’t just a creepy death basement. Stalking closer you examined the chains. If you stepped high enough you could make it over. 

Sighing you paused to look at Flowey. Technically you could put him in your inventory, but there was a taboo against putting living things in the inventory. And while he wasn’t living it still felt… wrong. So you clenched his bottle closer to you and carefully stepped over the chain.

One foot down.

Two- CRASH

You stared at your offending foot, still frozen where they had knocked the chains down. They… They weren’t even attached? What kind of special idiot were you?

Your gaze snapped upwards as you saw Toriel storm into the living room. The both of you stared at each other, ruby combatting emerald. 

“H-h-h” Okay so that was meant to be hi but your anxiety overtook you and you couldn’t get the word out from your throat. Instead all you accomplished was startling her out of her thoughts. She snarled at you and you took that as your go ahead to run. 

You half ran, half fell down the stairs, the fire balls she cast from behind you lighting your way. You have never been more happy than now for your ability to dodge. 

You had always been unreasonably good at dodging when you played tag, and it only heightened as you grew older. Not a lot of people expected Kindness mages to be strong, but most of you worked outdoors with heavy machinery and plants.

You constantly did forest runs in the mornings, you were happy to greet different plants. Sometimes you paused to meet with different trees and listen to their stories or advice. Your brother lifts trees for a living, helping lumberjacks take their trunks back to their lodge. Your little sisters both worked with animals, Lianna pulls bulls straight to the ground with her magic, and holds them there bare handed. Mina would train horses, stubborn as they were. Or they used to. 

Anyways, point was Kindness mages tended to be either fast or strong, you all did menial labor. It was bound to happen.

However speed did not make up for blind panic.

You weren’t paying attention, and you tripped. Your face slammed into the ground, dust flying up around you. You scrabbled to get back up, making a dash for the door. You could see it. You could see it! 

You slammed your shoulder against the door, shouting happily when it actually shifted open, open enough for you to squeeze through.

You tried to make it through, screaming when you felt something furry on your arm. You yanked your arm back, and slammed against the door with your back, pushing as hard as you can. 

Finally,

Finally! You got it closed. You were safe. 

Your chest was heaving, your soul beating around on the inside of you. Fear and worry ran through you ice cold in your veins. Or maybe just ice cold everywhere?

You peered around you, trying to get a hold of your surroundings as you got yourself together. 

It was… snowing? You were underground and it was snowing. Your eyes were wide as you stared at the falling snow, a small smile flickering onto your face. You stood up carefully, smile stretching wider as you jumped around in the snow, pure joy escaping in peals of laughter. You grabbed an armful of snow and tossed it up into the air, adding more snow as you jumped around.

You stood in a ring of snow lumps, laughing before hissing softly. You shifted your arm to look at it, hissing again. Your arm was burned rather heavily in the perfect shape of a certain goat woman’s hand. Frowning, you glanced at the door before looking back at your arm. 

You grabbed at your skirt, feeling the texture, before ripping the ends of it. The now tattered skirt swung around your knees as you laid it out, then accessed your inventory. Swiping through the numerous plants you kept in your inventory (You were bad with keeping seeds from your favorite plants so you could plant them in new places.) you frowned even harder when you realized you had used the last of your salve on Mina yesterday. Or two days ago? Who knew. 

You couldn’t even use healing magic on yourself. You’d have to grow some new medicine instead. 

But… Not here. You didn’t want to stay here for a second. So instead you grabbed the strip and stored it away so you could infuse it with healing salve later. 

Now, you had three choices. Go to the right, go to the left, or follow this path. If you squint you can see a few fallen branches and trunks across the road. So maybe it wasn’t used? You didn’t really want to take the chance to meet any more monsters though, Toriel kinda ruined that experience for you.

You walked up to the trunk of a tree, calling it softly with your magic. Searching and casting your net wider you got a quiet response. First it was garbled, almost as if someone was speaking the same language but older. Like the difference between English and Old English. 

But then as you focused on the talking it began to become clearer. 

‘The camera. Edal with the camera before… talk.’ 

“What camera?” You face scrunched as you got a surge of answers. 

‘Behind-behi-bush-stop it-stop-watchin-lizar-keep-quiet-’ 

“Okay! OKAY! Shush. I’ll deal with the camera.” You spun on your heel, mission in mind as you noticed the dead bush behind you. Indeed there was a camera resting on the bush.

Falling to your knees you carefully pulled the camera out of the bush, turning it in your hands. 

“Ah, uhm-hi! Sorry about this, it looks expensive, I’ll- uh- try to keep from breaking it.” You begin to spin it in your hands, apologizing continuously as you find the button and turn it off. Sighing heavily you carefully place the camera back, the red light now turned off.

Suddenly your head was filled with the voices of all the trees around you, each one comforting you or speaking to you. Some of them were thanking you profusely, making you blush as you tried to concentrate on them all. The one from before quieted them all down before addressing you.

‘Thank you for helping us with that. We… do not appreciate being watched.’ You laughed softly, their thanks filling you with Kindness.

“No one does, I think.” You walked towards the voice addressing you. “Could you help me? Answer my questions, maybe help me find somewhere good to sleep?” There was silent muttering between the trees, mostly ones of agreement to your relief. 

You watched as one long tree root ripped itself from the ground, bumping out and over the terrain. It was dark and scraggly, yet there were small bioluminescent lights glittering along them, directing you the correct way. 

“Thank you so much!” You kissed your hand, then touched your hand to the trunks. You watched your green magic ripple across the trees as they shared your thanks with one another. You winced as it began to travel farther than you intended, but the laughter and happiness made it worth it. The entire forest now felt lighter, less threatening.

Grabbing your Flowey from the snow you hugged him close and raced into the forest. The roots buried themselves behind you as new ones emerged in front of you. 

Time to find a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not very good at waiting too long so have the next chapter already!!! Unedited but still done! I have a new editor tho named Terry!!! Give love pls!!!! Enjoy this chapter, and as always if you have any questions, comments or rants head on down to that comments section below and I will see you there!!! Bye!!!!


	4. A Few Broken Bones Never Hurt Anybody

You breathed heavily as you finished the trip, this underground was a lot bigger than you thought. Not to mention all of the uneasy twist and turns that the trees put you through so you’d lose any monsters that could be behind you. 

You looked up at the rock face, eyebrow raising as you talked to the young sapling beside you.

“Where are we?” 

‘A place you can stay in the underground. It’s safe, we promise Miss Mage!’ You chuckled at the name. 

“Y/N’s just fine honey.” You could practically feel the tree vibrate in excitement. 

You felt along the rock wall, until you felt it just stop. The wall had shifted at some point you supposed, so it broke in two, and now there was a small hallway into the darkness. Gulping you glanced at the encouraging trees before entering the cave way. 

You gasped as you got to the inside. It was a large cave, much like the room you originally fell in. Except instead the small white buttercups there was a large tree standing in the back of the room, watching over sunlight that filtered in from above. 

You stepped into the room, feeling almost the immediate warmth from the sun wash over your body. The soft dirt felt nice under your bare feet, and you winced as your toes began to hurt now that they were warm again. 

‘Hello little one.’ you startled, glancing up at the big tree. It was almost exactly like the one in front of Toriels house, a maple maybe? This one had soft leaves that, while maple shaped, were bone white. ‘Who are you to enter here?’

You felt a giant root under you rip itself up to lift you closer to the tree. You stared in awe before shaking your head fiercely.

“S-sorry ma’am, sir? I uhm, I was directed here by the trees from the forest. You see I was- wait you didn’t want my history you wanted to know who I am- uhm” You were interrupted but soft laughter.

‘Little mage it is okay. I have already heard from the buttercups what happened to leave you down here with us and the monsters.’

“Uh-uhm right!” You bowed to the giant tree. “I’m Y/N L/N, Kindness Mage Facet 6D!” You peered up at the tree. “Do you even acknowledge the facets?”

More laughter made your face go pink. 

‘No, no we don’t young Y/N. Are you making your home here?’ They never beat around the bush did they? You snickered at your joke before nodding at the tree. “If you will allow me.” 

You felt the amusement and approval radiate off of the tree. You grinned happily at the answer. 

‘Of course, it will be nice living with a mage once more.’ You nodded, before exploring.

…

It took you only a short amount of time to plan everything out. It was rather small, but that was good enough for you. 

The first room that you had come across would become your garden, a staple in any Kindness’ home, especially if they are planning on keeping themselves away from any form of civilization. Unfortunately most of your plants you had stored in your inventory were flowers, or inedible greens, but you did have quite a few edible stuff. You’d just have to explore a bit and search for more. 

Maple, as you had donned them, stood watch over the entrance into the warmer parts of the cave. He said it’s because there was a flow from Hotland underneath it but you didn’t understand what he meant. 

The immediate cave you walked into would become your living room of sorts, to the right was where you would store your bed and other valuables, seeing as it was the warmest part of the cave. To the left there was a kitchen, and if you walked through the kitchen there was the coldest room in your ‘house’ which you would make a storage chamber for food seeing as there weren’t any refrigerators. 

On the inside you rejoiced over the fact that you didn’t need a toilet. However… a bath was necessary. You could smell yourself and you were not… great. You sat stumped in your would be garden, trying to think of a proper place to bathe. 

“Uhm, you wouldn’t happen to know if monsters bathe? Would you?” The tree chuckled, silent before as they watched you fawn over your little cave system. 

‘There is a spring system near here.’ You followed his directions into a separate small system. He said it was close to waterfall. It was small, and rumbled lightly blue flowers growing all around the edge. You smiled happily at the glowing blue flowers, mushrooms greeting your from the sides of the waterfall. The flowers introduced themselves as Echo flowers, their voices amalgamations of thousands of other voices that you’ve never heard before. Nodding to them a small goodbye you reentered the main cave, the tree radiating peace. 

“I think I’m going to like it here.”

…

It had been two weeks, at least as far as you were aware. You woke up from your sleep, eyes tired. You had non stop nightmares which obviously made it difficult to sleep, but you figured you’d get over it soon. Ish. You got off of your bed, which was a bunch of ferns you had grown, your magic accelerating the plants throughout the entirety of the house. 

While your bed/futon was made out of pure plants you had an actual couch thank the stars. You had found it broken and thrown out in the middle of the forest. It was ripped almost to pieces and you had to convince a lot of vines to wrap around the thing and keep it together. Still you liked actually having the soft plush of the couch.

Your kitchen took awhile for you to fully create, you had to carve out shelves with your magic (You were much better with plants than ground and earth itself) and you stored your garden spoils away in there. You found it difficult to cook things, you were still terrified of fire, so you had eaten salads pretty nonstop. 

You stretched as you grabbed a grape offhandedly, popping it into your mouth. (You had thought the vines were pretty so you had a lot of them in your inventory) Chewing happily you left your kitchen to instead enter your garden. Waving at Maple you did your daily blanket of magic over the garden. 

An emerald magic circle emanated from your feet, encircling your person, before covering over your garden. You had tomatoes and grapes on the right wall, some of them encroaching on Maples trunk, most of them climbing up the wall. Underneath them lay some carrots and potatoes, though they were sparse. (You didn’t even realize they lay in your inventory) Watermelons and pumpkins that you had yet to taste rested against the back wall, their vines reaching out and circling your ankle as you cast, making you laugh. You had a space in the middle and left wall that you left open either for a path or maybe some new plants. 

You left this section for just food, your prettier flowers and other plants all grew in the waterfall area where you bathed, most of them getting along well with the Echo Flowers. You also grew your berries there, though that was more accident than anything else.

Now that you had lay your magic down you stretched, tapped Maple a few times, and left for your morning run around the forest. You refused to let yourself waste away in a small cave, besides you needed something to do all day. So you would run in the mornings, tend to your garden the rest of the morning, eat lunch, explore the forest and greet the trees in the afternoon, then make dinner. 

The trees and you conversed a lot, they explained to you about the monsters underground, how they were starving now and that’s why they played dead, They didn’t want to be destroyed over the food they produced. They had seen it happen, there was a reason they couldn’t contact their Waterfall brethren. 

Despite that you had convinced the ones that surrounded your home to bloom. All of them had brilliant white petals and leaves, which you constantly complimented them about. You would extend your magic to them every now and then, and they returned the favor by letting you connect to them.

Your soul now beat with theirs in time, and you could listen to them converse through their roots system, it was like constant chatter in your ear and it kept you from being too lonely. It was different from before, in the beginning they had to address you and your soul specifically just to talk a few sentences, it was constant concentration. But now that you are connected officially it meant they had accepted you as part of the forest. You were an ‘official tree’.

However, the conversation today had taken a turn from the normal eavesdropping on the monsters. (You swear you knew all the monsters already, despite never meeting them.) Instead they were all worriedly whispering. You would’ve dismissed it, except there was a sudden piercing scream that echoed along the connection. 

Your head snapped upward as you concentrated on the connection. A… A sapling was screeching across the connection. 

You were so attuned to the connection you gasped as his second scream came across. Something was happening. Something, was he dying? You weren’t sure, but the complete silence from the trees around you worried you.

You started forward, walking, before racing and running across the forest. You barely registered the harsh whispers of the trees trying to tell you to come back. 

Instead you shook your head and continued, white flashing past you as you dug your feet into the snow. 

You unconsciously sent out magic pulses of comfort to the sapling, sighing with relief when he started to calm down.

Finally you skidded to a stop eyes wide as you focused on the sapling in front of you. The problem was, he wasn’t the only one there. 

A giant tall skeleton stood in front of you, orange tears in his eyesockets as he cried. He wore metal armor, a scraggly scarf tied around his neck. He stared at you and you couldn’t help but glance at his crooked sharp teeth. As you looked at him your gaze finally traveled down to his leg. It was stuck in a bear trap that was chained to the sapling, he had been yanking at it to try and get the bone free and had been tearing at the tree itself, painfully uprooting it.

Upon seeing the damage to the tree you stepped closer, only to be stopped by a growl from the skeleton. It was alive. Holy crap it was alive?!

You stared at him openly, already three steps back at his growl. His growl tapered off when he noticed the tears in your eyes as you glanced between him and the sapling.

“H-H-H-H-H” You tried to stumble out a hello (Flashback to Toriel anyone?) but you didn’t get far before your fear overtook you and the lump in your throat grew too big. Instead you began to cry big glowing green tears as you continued to glance between the very surprised skeleton and the tired tree. You could tell he was keeping silent more for your benefit than anything else. He being the tree. The skeleton… well-

“WHY-WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” You tried to apologize, only tripping over your words more. You hurriedly began rubbing at your face with your arm, before patting your cheeks in some semblance of a slap. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t- didn’t mean to cry!” You were still crying of course but the skeleton looked over that fact. 

“WHAT IS A LITTLE HUMAN LIKE YOU DOING HERE?” You didn’t try and correct him yet, instead you pointed at the broken tree. He looked at it surprised. “THE TREE?” You nodded. Slowly you walked closer to the tree, skirting away from the skeleton. 

You eventually sat at the base of the tree, looking in between the skeleton and the tree, sniffling slightly. 

“Can- can I?” You went to grab the bear trap which made the tall being growl again. You squeaked, tears welling up even more while the skeleton began to profusely apologize. It was a thoroughly awkward affair. Once you pulled yourself together you turned away from him to instead address the tree. 

Breathing as deeply as you could you tried to focus on your magic, pull it from your soul which was calling to you, asking you to heal both the skeleton and the tree. The skeleton watched as a magic circle was produced on your hands, strange glyphs floating and changing on the outsides of the glow. You began to spin your hands, switching the glyphs round and round like it was a decoder.

Once you were satisfied you pushed the magic gently forward, eyes glowing a lime green. The skeleton watches with… was that awe? Maybe? Doesn’t matter! Focus!

You scrunched your nose as you healed the tree, at least as well as you could. Kindness mages weren’t really true healers. Those were Determination mages. Kindness mages more… transferred the hurt. Onto themselves. So it hurt. Thankfully your tears were already beading in your eyes so you didn’t have to worry about the skeleton seeing you cry in pain. 

You groaned unhappily as you felt the tear open up in your mid section, just above the hip. Shaking your head you finished the cast, eyes lighting up when you noticed the tree wasn’t crying any longer, he had regrown around the bear trap chain that was now straight through the middle of his trunk. He’d be an interesting tree once he was fully grown for sure. You patted the trunk letting loose a small wave of magic meant to comfort the small thing. 

You glanced from the tree to your skeleton companion.

“Do-Do you want me to heal you?” You still had tears in your eyes but now you were pointing at the skeletons leg. Slowly he looked between you and his leg before shaking his head slowly.

“NO SMALL MAGIC HUMAN. I-I DON’T WANT YOU TO-” He was searching for a proper way to refuse you, he didn’t want you to see his moment of weakness you guessed. Your kindness soul clenched, begging for you to help him though. The trees began to whisper around you, responding to your souls wants.

‘He does need help-one of the nicer-food!-how do we calm-maybe the sapling-but sometimes he-his brother-doesn’t matter.’

You clench your hands over your ears.

“MAGIC HUMAN?” You popped your head up, smiling softly. 

“Sorry- I’m sorry I- uhm- the trees are very loud.” He cocked his head cutely.

“BUT THEY ARE VERY SILENT.” You shake your head in amusement but didn’t bother to correct him.

“What if-What if I got you some food? Would you be willing to let me heal your leg?” The skeleton physically lit up at that and you were almost blinded with how bright his crooked smile was. 

“REALLY? YOU’D GET ME SOME FOOD?” Then he seemed to think of something. “YOU’RE NOT LYING ARE YOU?” You quickly shook your head no.

“No-no-no! I have food and I could get some for you? I really don’t want it to go to waste anyways. Though I will warn you, it’s not exactly, meat.” You frowned at yourself. You hadn’t had any protein in two weeks and it was starting to take a toll on you. You needed protein to survive, but you had never found beans all that pretty.

“YOU DON’T HAVE… MEAT?” He frowned with you, though you were sure for a different reason. “THAT IS OKAY FOR ME THOUGH. AS LONG AS YOU CAN GET SOME MORE FOR MY BROTHER TOO!” You looked up at him surprised. Really? You smiled brighter, happily getting up from the snowy floor. 

“Al-Alright! It’ll take me a minute to go grab some food for both you and your brother, so just wait right here okay?” You didn’t wait for his answer as you began to run back, excitement flowing through your soul. You had been by yourself and your soul was longing for interaction. The trees were nice but this was better. 

You could help! Your soul felt a little more hopeful.

You skidded to a stop once you made it to your garden, waving at the chuckling Maple that had already heard the news from the connection. You reached for different fruits and vegetables storing them in your skirt turned basket. A few carrots here, a bunch of tomatoes (A bunch of them grew last night to your surprise and quite frankly you didn’t know what to do with them) A couple sections of berries. You frowned down at your skirt before slapping yourself in the forehead and shoving all of the food supplies into your inventory. 

Aaaaaand now you were good! Grinning to yourself you ran back through the forest, tapping a trunk here or there in a semblance of hello. 

Finally you made it to the skeleton, his skull turning to look up at you and your grin in surprise. Apparently he hadn’t expected you to come back, yet still he sat there not tugging on the sapling anymore. 

“WHERE’S THE FOOD?” Right, right food. You pulled up your inventory and took the stuff out, handing them to him one at a time. “There’s… There’s So Much.” You startled at his quieter tone, looking over at him. He was crying holding the food close to him. He looked up to you with a smile on his face.

“T-Thank You Magic Human.” You smiled, your soul singing at the praise. 

“Of course! Honestly, I kind of have too much so it’s better not to waste it. I’ve kind of been trying to think of a way to help you monsters out for a while now, but yeah…” You rambled, until you were stopped by the feeling of bony arms around your person. 

The skeleton was hugging you. 

“Thank You So Much.” You grabbed him back just as fiercely, touch starved.

“Your welcome.” Once you got him happily munching on some tomatoes (Not as good as eyeballs apparently) You turned to look at his leg. Frowning you summoned up a bit of magic, the small magic circles only dilating around your fingertips this time, and got a few roots from the trees to stretch and help you. They slowly grabbed the bear trap between the teeth, careful not to nick their roots, then yanked, completely breaking the trap. 

Once you were done with that you lifted the skeletons leg and put it in your lap, examining closely. Unfortunately it looked broken. Great. Oh well, no morning runs for a while. But that was fine. 

“Okay I’m about to heal your leg, then you’ll be all good to go!” You said happily, already pulling the magic together inside your soul. 

“What Is Your Name Magic Human?” You laughed at his continued quietness, he must’ve thought his loudness spooked you. 

“My name is Y/N. And what is yours?” 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Oops. Sorry, The Great Papyrus.” You snickered at his title, smiling up at him. 

“Pleasure to meet you The Great Papyrus!” You extended a hand, chuckling when you realized Papyrus looked torn between shaking your hand with both of his and actually holding on to his food. He settled for shaking your hand with only one of his. 

“Alright ready?” He nodded.

You rolled your shoulders breathing in a deep sigh. Pausing you looked at your own leg and moved it, so that when it broke it wouldn’t get worse. Nodding to yourself you turned back to Papyrus’s leg and braced yourself.

Magic circles emanated from your hands as Papyrus watched with big eyes as you began to spin the glyphs again. Frowning you spun one three times before nodding in affirmation and spinning both your hands in the same direction.

Finally the glyphs became acceptable and you pushed them forward onto Papyrus’s leg, wincing as the pain started. You clenched your teeth as you felt your bone shift, tears welling up in your eyes. Eventually the break happened as Papyrus’s leg snapped back together as good as new. You frowned slightly as you realised you had cleared more than a little of Papyrus’s leg. Most of his scars on his leg were gone too, and one glance at your bare leg proved they lived on you now. 

Papyrus looked at you with worry as you sat back on your hands, breathing heavily. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye before smiling softly.

“That feel better Papyrus?” He looked from you to his leg then back, nodding harshly. You sighed happily. “Good.” 

Healing Papyrus filled you with Kindness.

“Are… Are You OK Miss Y/N?” Your arms were trembling from keeping your weight up, but you pushed forward, grabbing on to the sapling to help you stand up. You felt the sapling shift to hold you. 

“I’ll-I’ll be fine. Just going to hurt getting back home.” You released the sapling, stumbling a little before you put down your other foot. Immediately you stopped putting weight on it and yanked it up off the ground. The imbalance, though, made you wobble and you began to fall until you found yourself in someone's boney arms. 

Looking up you stared straight into the worried face (skull?) of Papyrus. 

“You Do Not Seem Fine Miss.” You laughed at him, a genuine smile spreading across your face at his worry. 

“No. You’re right. I’m not fine. But there’s nothing you can do to help me unfortunately.” His face scrunched up in a frown. “I just gotta get home and rest up this broken leg for a good week or so.” Papyrus nodded very seriously at your request, scooping you up. Was he seriously this tall?

“Then I Will Help You Get Home.” You shook your head, laughter bubbling from you and your soul. 

“Hehe No Papyrus. Thank you though.” Papyrus frowned again, setting you down carefully. You leaned most of your weight on him, which you think was part of the reason he was standing as still as one of the whispering trees around you. 

“OK. I Will Let You Get Home Then. Will You Meet Me In A Week? So I Can Check Up On You?” You lit up at his proposal, a grin crossing your face.

“YES! Oh! Sorry, yes! Yes I would love to meet up with you! It’s been getting lonely all by myself.” He nodded at your acquiescence, happily patting your soft head. You giggled at him which seemed to make him smile as well.

“Then I Will See You In A Week Miss Y/N!” This time it was your turn to nod, and once he got your affirmation Papyrus let out a small adorable laugh (Nyeh?) and ran away, long loping strides crossing the expanse of the forest like it was nothing.

You let out a few giggles and turned to leave heading home with a wobble in your step and a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting on schedule please forgive me!!! But I’ve heard your wondrous cries, Dear Author where is the next chapter??? I have it right here!!! Finally!!! Pls don’t hate me I’m sorry T^T 
> 
> Hope you all are having a lovely evening, as always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns head on down to that comments section and I’ll see you there! Bye!!!


	5. Saying Hello to a New Friend and Goodbye to an Old One

You woke up easily, happily surprised you didn’t have a nightmare. It had been 5 days since you had helped Papyrus and thankfully your magic was helping the leg heal nicely. The leg wasn’t fully healed, that’d probably take another week, but you could limp around on it. You had taken a fallen branch off of one of the trees and bound it to your leg with a couple of vines in hopes of keeping it straight. 

It was probably smart on your part but now every time you walked, for instance now as you were getting out of bed, you would make thump sounds on the cave floor. You huffed as the wood clacked against the cave echoing around the walls.

Of course it didn’t help that your muscles were deteriorating from your lack of proteins in your diet. You scrunch your nose at the thought, popping the bones in your fist. You’d have to go looking for some beans or meat. Though the forest did seem pretty quiet. You haphazardly cast your magic out on your garden before grabbing some food to keep in your inventory. 

You had started to keep the food in your inventory so you could give it to Papyrus once you met him again. Assuming he’d even want to meet you again. Who knows, you were some random m-

‘Little mage? Someone is calling for you.’ Your head perked up as you popped a blueberry in your mouth. 

You wandered out into the garden, looking up at the lively Maple. 

“What?” 

‘Someone is calling for you from the forest.’ You paused listening to the connection. A bunch of trees were talking over the connection about Papyrus asking them to get you. You chuckled as they continuously asked you to come take him away as he was very loud. 

You left your cave, trudging through the snow barefoot. The trees enthusiastically lead you to Papyrus, though if you were honest you probably could’ve found him on his voice alone. 

“MISS Y/N? Y/N???” You laughed at the skeleton, stepping into the clearing as he continued to shout. 

“Papyrus! Papyrus I’m right here!” Once you got to the clearing you laughed even harder. The tall bony skeleton was shouting into the nearest tree, said tree was cringing very hard through the connection, begging you to stop him. 

Papyrus lit up at your appearance, bounding over to you through the heavy snow much to your delight. 

“Hello Miss Y/N! I Was Worried. Are You OK?” You smiled up at him, nodding.

“I’m getting better Papyrus! Another week and a half and my bone will be perfect!” You laughed as he studied your leg, falling into a crouch with surprising ease. Then he shot up to a stand.

“Alright I Believe You.” He rocked on his heels for a moment, no idea what to do. 

“Do… Do you want some food?” His eyes lit up and he looked back at you. 

“You Have More?!” You nodded, smiling as he laughed happily. You plop yourself down onto the snowy ground, leaning against one of the trees. You watched Papyrus stare at you for a second before doing the same, making you wince as his sharp spinal bones scratched against the tree. 

You mentally apologize to the tree, to which she waved you off. 

‘Perfectly fine sweetheart, this isn’t the worst I’ve seen.’ You nodded at her in thanks before turning to Papyrus and opening your inventory. You grabbed what you had saved to be your breakfast and handed it to him. 

“Thank You!” 

“You’re welcome!” You sent him a smile as he chowed down on your breakfast. He paused though to look at you as you began to play in the snow. 

“Are You Eating Enough?” You stop your finger drawing to look up at him in surprise.

“Yeah.”

“Then Why Are You So… Thin?” Oh. Yeah. That was a problem. You grimaced in answer trying to think of the best way to explain it. 

“I’m surviving, eating I mean. But I don’t have any meat to make up the muscle in my limbs. Does that make sense?” Papyrus nodded seriously.

“You Don’t Have A Perfectly Balanced Meal!” You laughed at his phrasing, nodding.

“Exactly!” He hummed as he thought, tapping his chin with his gloved fingers. 

“I Know! I Will Bring You My Famous Spaghetti!” You raised an eyebrow to look at him, hope making your emerald eyes light up. 

“Really? You’d do that?” Papyrus grinned right back at you.

“I Have Been Wondering how I Can Repay You For This Generosity So This Is Perfect!” You clapped happily, giggling and bouncing in your seat at the solution to your problem. 

“Thank you so much Papyrus! I was kind of getting worried about getting better food and all… I’m… uhm… not a great killer so I was kinda gonna not do anything about it.” You stared at your hands as you rubbed them together in between your legs. Suddenly you felt a pat on your head.

“I Know.” You looked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You Don’t Have The Soul To Be A Hunter, And That Is OK. I Will Help You.” You smiled up at him, relieved. 

“Thank you.” You reached forward and hugged the giant skeleton, careful of the food he had stored away in his left arm. You felt him slowly put his own arm around you and give you a hug back. He Nyeh’d happily, making you giggle into his armor. 

“Alrighty then!” You sat up, fists on your hips. “What should we do now?” 

“Now?”

“Mmhmm. I’ve nothing to do this morning,” Really you had to weed the garden. The problem with quickened growth meant quickened weeds, but you could push that to the afternoon “so I wanna spend it hanging out with you!” Papyrus seemed to light up with joy and he quickly jumped up. 

“Yes! We Shall Spend A Perfect Morning Calibrating Traps And Hanging Out Like Best Friends!” You smiled even brighter. Friends? We’re friends already!? You stood up with him, jumping on the balls of your feet.

“We’re friends!?” He seemed to stop in his joy, looking down sheepishly at you.

“If You Are OK With That?” You gaped at him with a wide smile nodding furiously 

“Yes! Yes I want to be friends!” Another Nyeh and you were swept up in a lot stronger of a hug. You barely felt your cold feet swinging around the clearing as he spun the two of you around happily. Finally he let you down.

“Let Me Go Put The Food Away, And Then We Can Go Prepare The Traps! Wait Right Here Friend!” You nodded happily, sitting down on the soft snow. And there he went, loping off into the woods.

Becoming friends with Papyrus fills you with Kindness.

You played in the snow happily, a soft green mist emanating from your person as your magic responded to your joy. You did pause to frown down at your bare feet. It was surprising you hadn’t gotten frostbite yet, you’d have to get some boots if you were going to be out with Papyrus more. Your gaze moved to your arms. Maybe a coat too. 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts making a tiny snowman out of the snow around you.

…

You shivered glancing at the woods where Papyrus had gone. Is this what he felt like waiting for you? You felt guilty if it was.

Your eyes widened however when you noticed your lanky skeleton friend came running into the clearing. He looked around worriedly for a minute before noticing you waving at him shyly. He smiled at you before lifting you up, surprising you greatly. 

“What are you doing Papyrus?” You said from behind him, he had stuck you under his left arm like a football, all of the scratches and scars on his bones rubbing against your skin, specifically where you had torn open your side helping the sapling. You winced, but didn’t mention it.

Finally after a few minutes of being a football you made it to your destination. He carefully took you and set you upon your feet, careful of your broken leg.

“I Have Already Taken All The Game From The Traps! Now We Just Have To Reset Them.” You started forward looking for the trap only to find nothing but air under your feet. Papyrus had lifted you up into the air by your armpits, making you swivel to look back at him. “You Almost Stepped On The Trap Miss Y/N.” 

You looked underneath your bare legs to see a spiked net laying on the ground. 

“Oops. Sorry Papyrus.” He shook his head.

“No No It Is My Fault For Not Warning You. Just Be Careful.” You nodded, holding on to his arms as he lowered you back down to the ground. 

“So what do we do here?” 

“I’m Going To Check The Tautness Of The Wire If You Could Just Cover The Net With Snow Again?” You agreed happily humming softly as you turned to look at the net. Papyrus left your side, but you could still feel his soul thrumming behind you (When had you gotten that connected with him?) which made you feel safer. All around you the trees whispered to each other, chattering about the monsters that wandered the woods. 

Cracking your knuckles an idea hit you. Humming happily you extended your magic, pulling some vines up from the ground around you. They bloomed as they grew taller, weaving around you like snakes would a snake charmer. Their small white flowers made you frown.

You had yet to bury Flowey and give him a proper burial, too busy getting settled into the Underground. You felt guilty for a minute, the flowers on your vines wilting, before shaking your head and focusing on your job. A small song ran through your mind as your hips swayed, the vines swaying with you. 

You carefully maneuvered them to scoop snow onto the net, from time to time one of them would disappear into the ground before reappearing in between the nets squares to fix some snow lumps. 

You felt Papyrus come up behind you, stopping beside you. You giggled as you held a hand out in greeting, your vines waving happily in the middle of the net. 

“What do you think Papyrus? Good job?” You looked down at the snowy area, studying it carefully.

“Try And Cover That Left Side A Little Higher. You Have It Covered But It’s All Too Even, Looks Unnatural.”

You didn’t say anything, instead you lifted your left arm, one of your vines responding in kind. Your tongue blepped out of your mouth in concentration as you pulled more snow to the left side. You looked up at him for approval. 

You watched Papyrus’ eyes go wide before he smiled that crooked smile and patted your head happily.

“Very Good Small Friend. You Will Be A Trap Connoisseur Yet!” You laughed happily, interrupted by Papyrus picking you up again and racing off to his next trap.

And that’s how you happily spent your morning, resetting trap after trap. It was actually very relieving being able to expend your magic in a way other than growth. There were a lot of aspects to magic, Kindness included. 

Kindness focused on life, growth, healing, shielding, earth, plants, the whole shebang. Each mage tends to have one aspect in their own magic that they excel in. However any mage can learn all of the aspects if they practiced enough.

It wasn’t generally recommended, of course, but it was possible. You liked to think of it as someone born with the natural talent of sports practiced art and became famous for both their art and their sports skills. But then they add on more and more and suddenly they’re a good chess player, and an author, and a musician, and a basketball player, and so on so forth. It just becomes too much. 

You were naturally talented with plants. That’s why it was so easy to summon your vines, they were the Kindness mages version of familiars, changing with their mage. Not everyone had a significant plant attached to them but most Kindness mages did. Of course you had also practiced with healing (You worked as a doctor above ground often) and growth. Growth came easily with plants (You only learned specific aspects of it) and healing was really just a test of endurance (Your very first healing spell made you burst into tears) so both of those became a part of you with practice. 

Recently though, you had only been practicing your growth and healing aspects. To practice your direct plants manipulation was like a breath of fresh air, especially since it was your original gift. 

So each time you manipulated your vines a small unreasonable smile grew on your face.

Eventually your time drew to a close. You smiled up at Papyrus as you walked the last few feet to the clearing. 

“Next week?” You offered, making him pop his skull up. 

“Yes Small Friend! I Will Meet You Here Next Week!” 

You smiled up at him and he grinned right back down at you making you giggle. 

Yet as you got closer to the clearing your smile began to fall. Slowly you reached up and grabbed his arm bone, tugging softly. 

“Hey Papyrus?” He hummed. “You won’t… You wouldn’t leave me right? No matter what?” Papyrus stared down at you, bone brow raising when he saw you messing with your hands.

“Small Friend… Y/N. You Have Become One Of My Only Friends In A Very Very Lonely World. It’s Always Just Been Me And My Brother Against The Entire Underground. But… You Are Kind. Too Kind.” What did that have to do with anything? You opened your mouth to ask but Papyrus continued on.

“You Remind Me Of Me When I Was… Younger.” He looked over at you again. “I Am Obligated To Protect You And Your Innocence. Y/N You Are My Friend And My Mage. Nothing In This Underground Can Stop The Great Papyrus! Nyeheheh!” He looked down at you, laughter nervous. 

But you were looking up at him with the widest eyes, emerald orbs shining with unshed tears as you attempted not to cry. Suddenly it all broke as you smiled, happily jumping at him and hugging him again. Papyrus apparently saw you coming a mile away (This was your third or fourth hug, it’d be surprising if he hadn’t picked up on your cuddliness) as he quickly caught you and held you close. You cried directly into his armor, laughing in hiccups.

It was nice to have a friend. 

…

You sat at the base of Maple, water bottle in hand, hole dug. You had made sure it was alright with the great tree beforehand, and he had solemnly agreed. 

You opened the water bottle, staring at it mournfully before you slowly let the dust pour out into the hole. Tears were thick in the corners of your eyes as you crinkled the water bottle in your hands, watching the dust settle in the small grave you had dug. 

A few green tears dripped off the apple of your cheeks, dotting the dust below you. That snapped you out of your thoughts, and you forced yourself to bury the dust with the soil around you.

“Adeus Flowey. Thank you for being my first friend in the underground.” You set your hands on the soil, implanting your grief and sadness directly into it. It was a true proper mage grave now. 

Standing up you wipe at your eyes and go to bed, ignorant of the small white bud sprouting from the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm finally back on schedule, look at that, hahahaha. I'm not sure how on schedule I'll be, what with college coming up in a few weeks, but I'll certainly try my darndest. I tried my best to write Papyrus well, but if you think he's OOC please let me know in the comments so I can go back and fix it! Have a wonderful day, and, no worries, Sans will be coming up soon. And by soon I mean in, like, three chapters. I'm sorry, but I want it to be organic!!!! 
> 
> Anywho, you know the drill. If you have an questions, comments, or concerns head on down to that comment section and I will see you there! Ciao!


	6. Connections Get You Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guesses anybody? I mean you all probably know who it is already, but I’d still love to hear your reactions/when you pieced it together lololol. Hopefully y’all enjoy this chapter, Sans is getting ever closer I promise have a lovely morning all!
> 
> And, as always, if you have any questions, comments or concerns head on down to the comments section and I’ll see you there! Bye~

It had been more than a few weeks since your first outing with Papyrus. It had become part of your life to wake up on Wednesdays (Were they Wednesdays?) and travel to the clearing to meet up with Papyrus and reset traps. 

You always stored up on food the whole week before, and recently you had been getting spaghetti meals from Papyrus (He insisted that all the ingredients were completely safe for your consumption) as a sort of food trade between you two. 

You’d often sit at the now familiar clearing talking about anything and everything, from his brother The Butcher (You heard from the trees that he was terrifying but Papyrus made him seem like a lazy kitten) to Undyne the new queen of the Underground and Papyrus’ old bestie, The two couldn’t contact anymore because Hotland had become separated from Snowdin. (You had cackled the evening you had finally pieced together the puns in the city names.)

There was even an entire day where you had just compared magic. Most monsters, he had said, had lost the ability to use magic. Something about how their bodies are made of magic so they had to focus all of their extra magic on their bodies to help keep them going.

Though they were similar to mages with soulmates and individual magic traces. Honestly the soulmates thing surprised you, but Papyrus insisted that he had a soulmate, he had seen them a lot, but had yet to meet them face to face. 

“The Minute You Meet Eyes, That’s What My Brother Said Anyways, You Would Just Know That That’s Your Soulmate.”

“That so different to Mages! I mean we have soulmates, but the only way to know is through our bond. Once we meet with our Soulmate we start to share things, emotions, wounds and pain, even thoughts once we’re close enough.”

Even more recently Papyrus had made you clothing. He said it was originally for his older brother, but he wouldn’t, you quote, ‘Take That Blasted Hoodie Off’ so he had given the clothes to you.

Now you wore your tattered green skirt (Stupid berry bushes were too enthusiastic in their greetings), long sleeved green shirt from before your fall, a jacket made out of some kind of fur on the inside (Papyrus said deer, but it was waaaay too soft to be that) that you kept wrapped around you constantly, and your too big boots made of some kind of soft leather. The first time the lanky skeleton had seen you in it had made him so happy that he had nyeh’ed constantly throughout the morning. 

You finished picking the weeds from your garden as your thoughts strayed, wiping your brow. You met up with Papyrus yesterday and had a lovely conversation about Waterfall, how beautiful it used to be and the swamp it had become now. He had seemed upset, apparently he had visited it often to talk with Undyne and train with her.

You had decided it was time to explore it.

You packed up a good amount of food in case you got stuck in there. Though you figured you probably wouldn’t. Most of the trees kept advising you against the idea, but a few of them encouraged you to help them all connect once again. Honestly you wanted to try and help the plants there. Maybe, just maybe you could connect with them and convince them to allow Papyrus to go visit his friend Undyne.

By lunchtime you were all packed up, everything in your inventory and you in your big jacket and boots. Sometimes they made you feel less like an adult and more like a child, you felt bad that whoever this Butcher guy was missed out. 

You quickly walked through the forest, sending out pulses of hellos and goodbyes through the connection. However when you got to the end of the forest you came to a problem. You were near Snowdin, so near in fact that you could hear some monsters arguing, which made you more than nervous. You didn't want to pass through Snowdin, you didn’t look like a monster and who knows who would try to eat you (You recognized the eyeballs and hair in Papyrus’ spaghetti. You just chose to ignore them. Survival came first and you couldn’t live off of salads.) 

However your plan of going around Snowdin seemed impossible now that you found yourself at a huge chasm, the only thing really separating you from Waterfall. You cracked your knuckles, there were a few ways you could go about this. 

You could jump. Likely to get you hurt and nowhere. Bad Plan.  
You could ask the trees to extend their roots and act as a bridge? But you didn’t want to take advantage of them like that.  
You could spend precious magic and have your vines stretch across and create a temporary bridge. 

Unfortunately C seemed to be the best option, upon the realization of which you forced you to sigh annoyedly. 

With a huff you slide your foot back and raise your hands, giving a harsh pushing motion. More than your usual amount (2) vines appeared from the ground, wrapping in and around one another as they created a walkway for you to cross, violet flowers (Weren’t the white earlier?) blooming along the sides like guardrails.

Nodding once in approval you tested your weight carefully before continuing on, happily traipsing back into the snow once you crossed. You quickly made a come hither motion and the vines all separated, returning back to the earth. With that done you turned and entered Waterfall.

You carefully stepped into Waterfall with all expectations that you would have to immediately leave because of the plants hostility. Yet here you were, standing at the entrance to a beautiful swamp area. 

A few steps into the place and your boots were already sloshing around in water, but you happily ignored that in favor of staring at the simulated starry sky. It was hard to spot them through the thick black bushes that grew tall, taller than you, but every chance you had tore your breath from you.

You stood in what must be the entrance to Waterfall. 

A huge glowing waterfall raged on in front of you, rocks and bushes interrupting the flow and proving how shallow this part really was. There was a dock like pathway to your left but it had been overgrown with black vines and bushes, even a few ashen trees seemed to rise from the depths of the bottom (Gees, how far down did it go!?) yet each of these plants had glowing flowers blooming on them, echo flowers like the ones from home. 

Papyrus was right about the plants claiming the pathways, though you could see places where monsters had burned or forced their way through. You ignored them though, concentrating instead on the plants around you. 

They all shouted, voices caught up in a torrent of madness and fear. As soon as you opened your soul to concentrate they had attacked all at once with harsh shouts and screams in foreign languages making you fall to your knees. 

Shaking your head you heard one voice, one in your language thank the stars, tell you to enter the waterfall, the secret room in the waterfall. Over and over they called for you from there. You paused to look around at the plants surrounding you before nodding and running into the water.

You tried to maneuver past the bushes and rocks, scraping your side a little as your coat was brushed back by a particularly long branch. Eventually you pushed your way through the crowded thorns and branches and made it to the base of the glowing waterfall. 

Slowly you extend your hand, marveling at how it glowed when you brought it back out. But then the voice came again and you were able to stumble into the room, hair already plastered to your face from the onslaught of water. 

Inside you found a small room filled to the brim with glowing mushrooms and tall grass. 

In the back stood a small sapling, surrounded by mushrooms and glowing echo flowers littering it’s branches.

‘Hello Miss, what are you doing here?’ You went to answer only to pause as you realized the world around you quieted. The trees, the bushes, nothing spoke. Everything was waiting for you to answer. 

You were being put on trial.

Obviously you became uncomfortable immediately. You glanced around at the mushrooms and grass, suddenly the room felt much much smaller.

“Uhm...Uhm… My… I’m…” You paused trying to pull yourself together. You have been able to talk to Papyrus on a regular basis now! And these were plants to boot! 

Yes but it’s super important you make a nice impression. 

You gulped, thankful that the sapling was being so patient.

“I’m Y/N L/N. I’m a Kindness Mage that was sent by the brethren of Snowdin,” you smiled softly at the name again, “to help you reconnect if you so desire. If not then I have come in hopes of solving whatever problem plagues the beautiful lands of Waterfall.” 

Silence.

Stars you hated silence. 

Then a small giggle, peals of laughter, cackling even all around you as the Connection of Waterfall all laughed, at you or not you weren’t certain. 

‘Mage you truly believe you can help us?’ You nodded eagerly which seemed to make his joy grow. ‘To earn your place among us we will give you one test, one test only. Rid us of the fiery beast.’ All the laughter came to an abrupt stop.

“W-what?” You were shivering, eyes wide as you stared at the sapling. Fire? Fiery beast!? They expected you to take care of something Fire related!? You shook slightly, trembling as memories began to arise. Flowey dying in a ball of fire. Your brother and sisters dying in a forest fire. Your entire faction being burned to the ground. Their ashes stuck to your bare feet, their very being ripped from this world by the complete destructive course of-

‘Fire. You deal with him and we will allow you into our connection. Until then, well, have fun trying to gain anything from us.’ You looked at your hands as you thought through their offer.

If you could make it past this fear. If you could just take care of one measly little fire then you could connect Papyrus with his old best friend! You could do it! You had to do it for Papyrus and the forest and everybody! 

Looking up at the tree you grinned at him, a fierce determination coating your features. 

“I’ll do it.”

Your arrangement with the Connection of Waterfall fills you with Kindness.

Silence echoed around you, making your words seem bigger than they were. You suddenly got nervous as the plants around you didn’t talk at all.

“If-if that’s okay?”

Nothing.

The sapling finally broke the quiet as you began to wonder if you had broken your concentration by accident.

‘You’ll really get him out of here? Aren’t you terrified of fire?!’ You gulped as you responded.

“Yes, it is rather common for us to be absolutely scared of fire, I haven’t met a Kindness mage yet who isn’t. A-and I have more reasons than most. But… But I also have a reason to do this. I can sit and let my fear control me but I’m not going to let it control my relationships with my friends and if they’re counting on me then-then I’m going to pull through!” 

You sat huffing, your breath coming in and out in short puffs as you tried to gather yourself back together. You were interrupted from your little calming session by the sapling.

‘We wish you luck little mage.’ You snorted at that, the sapling wasn’t really that much older than you were, though it was obvious he had become the head of the Connection as your Maple had back home in Snowdin, so the title of endearment made you giggle. 

A new voice entered the conversation.

‘Miss Mage. The fiery beast… he’s not far from here. If you truly rid us of him we will be forever indebted to you.’

And another.

‘Miss Mage! He howls in the hallways near here! The ones with all of the bridge flowers! Be careful, he burns anything he comes into contact with.’

More and more offered you advice on how to deal with the beast, though you quickly began to filter them out.

Nodding at the sapling you turned on your heel and left the room, though this time you noticed that a tall black mushroom tree stood in the way of the falling water, giving you dry passage. 

“Grazas, Sen.” You walked through to the other side of the waterfall, your thanks seeming to make the mushroom happy as it glowed a bright blue. 

You paused to look at your surroundings before continuing onward.

As you continue you were happy to find that the plants parted for you, willing to let you pass now. The rocks still made you stumble every now and then but you were slowly getting better at traversing the terrain. 

After another rock tripped you up you paused in your little journey to glance around you. You had entered a thick grassland (seaweed land? Why was the grass seaweed?) were rather confused about where you were going. 

As you got yourself ready to travel further you were stopped by a long low howl. 

It echoed around the walls and silenced the wild chatter of the Waterfall Connection. You twitched as you picked up the howl eyes fluttering shut. It was… beautiful.

It was less animalistic howl and was more a song, wailing and sweeping. It was a voiceless choir singing of battlefields lost to both memory and time, of hunger and pain, or the loss of a great friend to something inevitable. It screeched in fear and yet the deep bellows of resentment and acceptance interwoven in. 

It was pure despair.

He was in pure despair.

Your soul called out to help fix this poor creature, fire or not. He was hurt, hurting still, you had- you had to help him.

With renewed vigor you sped up your walking to running, flying across the landscape as you tried to follow the call of this poor monster.

You found yourself at a small river, flowing and babbling along. Well it would’ve been small but it looked like it had flooded over, becoming more swamp than river as it sloshed against your shoes. It tried to glow but the black algae kept the glow quieted down, hiding its beauty.

You dug inside you and summoned your vines to help you across the worst of it (There was a sign calling for bridge flowers but you didn’t see anything of the sort) and you soon entered a swampland. 

The entire room was flooded over with water, glowing mushrooms lighting up small sources of light all around the room. Giant mushrooms, the trees you had mistaken earlier, also grew tall and black, hiding the fiery beast. However they lit up under your touch, showing off their wounds, black marks made from claws that refused to light up as they did.

Following the marks like a trail you finally found yourself staring at a corner. If you turned that corner you’d enter the room the beast lay in. As if to confirm your theories the song took up again, bellowing and sad. Your soul called for you, pushed and tugged really, for you to help the poor soul.

So you turned the corner.


	7. That Fiery Beast; Grief

You turned the corner.

And there he sat.

The fiery beast.

He was tall, taller than you expected, but not as tall as Papyrus. Lean too, but what monster wasn't here. He wore a vest and a crisp shirt underneath, folded up to his elbows. Black slacks and dress shoes completed his looks but his formality isn’t what surprised you about ‘the beast’. No it was his color. He was white, a brilliant white shifting fire that honestly set you off for a second.

You were used to the angry reds and that damned orange, not this beautiful pure white.

You could feel the air was static with magic, but not in an offensive way, no he was infusing it into his song. He was carrying out a song that told his story, and the best way to do that was to literally put in his story. Just by listening to the magically charged song you could see the fights he’s fought, the warmth he used to have, the pain he’s experienced. 

You swayed with the song, tears building up in your eyes as he continued, either ignorant to your presence or not caring. 

Help.

How-How do you help?

You didn’t want to break him out of his song but he didn’t look like he’d be stopping anytime soon and your soul was brimming with magic, trying to prepare for helping someone. Could you respond in kind to his song? Could you sing back? That seemed to be the perfect way to help. 

Oh but what to sing about?! He was crying, telling of the loss of friends and family and- and- and it was too much. You couldn’t help but feel his despair, his terror at being the last to go, his love for his friends and it was just too many emotions. 

It-

It- it was mourning.

You almost laughed if you weren’t so sad, he was mourning. You didn’t need to fix him, no, your soul wasn’t calling for that. It was wanting to join his song. 

After all, you were mourning still too.

Of course you never mentioned it to Papyrus, or the Connection of Snowdin, or Maple, or even Flowey when he was alive. You just smiled at them and giggled and laughed and tried to push past the pure sadness that flowed in your heart and soul.

But now you sang too.

You sang about your family, your two sisters and brother, your mother and father, of the family dinners, the rowdiness as they’d toss fake insults to each other. 

You sang of your faction so bright and kind. How they broke the laws just to provide for the mages around them. How they took care of you when you were forced to separate.

You sang of yourself. How you would run through forests each morning, how you would chat with the plants and plant where you thought you were needed. You described your struggles learning to grasp magic and you poured in your first love that was quickly broken off. You tried to encompass the empathy you felt for the humans and the love that filled you when you became a doctor to those who had none.

You sang finally of their deaths. Your death. How you watched your own village fall under the weight of angry magic induced flames, how you ran from the other mages in complete fear, how you gave up halfway through. 

How you lost hope. 

How you were walked through town like a criminal, head high as their ashes clung to your bare feet, cold, so cold after the heat of the orange flames. How you stood on trial, how not a single person showed you the Kindness you lived your life to preserve. How you refused to shed a single tear and you willingly jumped fully aware that you wouldn’t survive.

You mourned for your friends' unnecessary deaths.

You mourned for your family’s silence.

You mourned for your death.

You mour-

Arms encased you, warm and protective as they held you close. You automatically followed with your own hug, your song faltering as you began to cry. Green tears glowed on your face as you sobbed into something soft, shuddering just as badly as what held you. 

Heat sparked in drops on your shoulder and you were pulled closer, onto the lap of who you now identified as the ‘fiery beast’.

And the both of you sat there and cried.

After a while when the both of you had stopped crying you pulled back from the hug, though not all the way. Instead you just stayed close, rubbing at your face in hopes of erasing any traces of tears.

“I-I” You laughed, you had just cried with this person were you really going to stumble over a greeting? No. You refused to do that. “Thank you.” The person chuckled, and you looked up into the brilliant ruby eyes of the fire person. His voice was deep.

“I should be thanking you.” You laughed again.

“For coming and crying with you?” You said, eyebrow raising. To your surprise he nodded.

“Yes.” You gave him a watery smile, before parting from the hug for real. Yet, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be wary, instead you just sat with your back against the wall. The fire man did the same thing and you immediately leaned against his shoulder, starved for physical attention. He made no move to get you off.

“I’m sorry. That you had to experience all of that I mean.” Your eyes widened in realization. “Oh! And for crying on your vest! Stars, you’re gonna have tearspots there for a while.” You frowned at yourself, but the man just chuckled again.

“This is not the worst I’ve gotten on this jacket. I… I used to run a bar, so I was used to worse fluids.” You chuckled at the thought. “Though I must admit that I thought better of myself than to cry onto your jacket.” You took your jacket off.

Studying it you found that there was now a few holes in the shoulder, as if you had sat too close to a fire and a burning piece of ash had found itself upon your clothing. Yet instead you just shrugged.

“Gives it character.” Suddenly he sat straight up, making you fall over onto the ground as your leaning post moved. He apologized quietly before standing fully and offering you a hand. You took it standing up as well, brushing off your skirt. When you looked up at him he was bowing.

“Forgive me for my rudeness, completely forgetting introductions. The name is Grillby, miss.” 

“Oh-Oh stars, no, don’t, oh, I forgot introductions too, in fact I kind of completely disregarded them and joined your song, I’m so sorry I should be the one apologizing!” Grillby snickered, but stood anyways. You could see him smiling, his white flames parting to show ruby red fire flaring underneath, like his eyes. 

“I’m-I’m Y/N L/N Kindness Mage Facet 6D!” Oh stars I forgot you don’t recognize facets down here- I’m sorr-”

“Wasn’t Facet 6D a healing regiment?” You stared at him surprised before nodding dumbly.

“Uh-Uhm yes! We were one of the top five healing regiments in the nation, however, we've recently been… disbanded.” He cocked his head before his eyes seemed to flash in recognition. That’s right, he heard your song. He knew exactly what you meant by ‘disbanded.’ You frowned at your shoes until you felt a warm palm on your hair.

“I’m sure you were a good healer despite that.” You looked up at him, a soft smile in appreciation to his comment. 

“Thank you Grillby.”

He looked at you kindly, before he looked around himself, seeming to just realize where he was.

“We should probably get you home, dear.” You smiled but didn’t question the new nickname. Instead you nodded. 

“What are you even doing in Waterfall? You should know you terrorized this Connection something fierce.” He huffed a laugh though his mind was obviously somewhere else.

“I was… I was planning on ending it all. You caught me in my last hurrah.” You stared at him with wide eyes. “You haven’t seen Snowdin I take it, but it’s gone to hell. I… I wanted to fix it but I ran out of food and rations. I couldn’t keep my job anymore and the monsters soon turned on one another. They steal and dust and… I couldn’t stick around and wait to see this place become silent.” He trailed off as you began to crack your knuckles. “Are… Are you getting ready to fight?” You glanced up at him, a blush coating your face.

“Oh-Oh stars, that does look bad doesn’t it? I’m sorry I- I just do it when I think…” Grillby gave you a soft smile.

“And what are you thinking of?”

“Well, you see, I’ve been able to create a garden from the few seeds I still had from the surface… So I was wondering if I worked twice as hard, maybe… I mean it wouldn’t be a bar because I don’t have any alcohol but-” 

“You’re rambling dear.” 

“Oh stars, I just seem to be making a mess of myself huh? Anyways, I was wondering if I was able to supply you with food from my garden would you be able to fix Snowdin?” Grillby's eyes widened an incredible amount, enough where he actually stopped walking. 

“You… You have food?” He stared at you as you began to shuffle your feet. 

“Yes… But I don’t have any proteins. I’ve been trading with P-” You paused, maybe you shouldn’t mention Papyrus to a stranger. “I’ve been trading with a monster for meat cause I’m not exactly a…”

“Killer?” Grillby filled in amused.

“Hunter is what I was going to say.” You said, face scrunching up. “But still… Food is food right? If… If you had a good batch once a day, would you be able to reopen your bar?” Grillby stared at you longer making you squirm, until he finally sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face.

“Show me your garden and we’ll talk.” You stiffened. Did… Did you really want someone else- scratch that, someone made entirely of freaking fire to find your garden?!

…

“So here’s the entrance to my home.” Apparently you were created on horrible decisions. “Ugh Maple is going to flip.” You grumbled under your breath much to Grillby’s amusement. Slowly you motioned him inside your little cave entrance, sending Maple a few apologies as they sent you a disapproving wave of guilt inducing feelings.

You glanced up at Grillby, the tall figure appraising your garden.

“I have berries hidden away in another room, but with this I can get a bounty from it every day assuming I lay a thick layer of magic every morning.” Grillby nodded, hand coming up to his chin as he continued to think. Eventually he wandered over to your grapes before walking back to you. 

“This’ll work.” You were surprised by the pure joy in his tone, as were all of the plants in the room. “This… Y/N dear, this could work! We could fix Snowdin, I mean we’d still need Papyrus and the dog guards to pull in meat but no one would be starving anymore. We could do it!” He laughed happily, hand over his face as his laughter devolved into tears. Of joy you hoped though you were still absolutely scared stiff.

“We’ve done it. We’ve waited for something to come in and save us and we finally found a solution.” He turned to you and swept you up in a hug. “Thank you dear.”

“But I haven’t done anything yet?”

“You’ve done more than enough. You’ve given me hope.” 

Grillby’s hope fills you with Kindness.

You smiled at him, glad he was so happy. The rest of the day you spent figuring out the time table and when he would come to collect the food (Less chance for you to be spotted by monsters and hunted down for meat, he said) until the dimming of the crystals warned of nighttime. 

“I will come back tomorrow morning Sparkling.” He kissed your forehead, like a father would a daughter. “Thank you.” Even though the man had been saying that constantly through the evening you still smiled at every single one. 

“You’re welcome Grillby.”

…

You were getting ready for bed, laying the last net of magic over your garden when you noticed something… new. 

You stumbled tiredly over to Maple’s base, (The tree had forgiven eventually for bringing a walking forest fire into his shared home with you) kneeling down into the grass. 

“Hey- Hey wake up idiot.” Your eyes flew open. 

There in front of you Flowey stood (?) glowering at you, though you could feel the relief coming off of his soul in waves.

“F-Flowey? You’re alive?!” He scoffed.

“No I’m the ghost of gyftmas past, yes I’m alive!” You cried out happily hugging the flower as best as you could. 

“I’m so sorry that I let you die- I- I thought I’d never see you again!” Flowey sighed, though you could tell there was no bite behind it.

“I know, I know. I didn’t expect to come back here either. Your stupid magic is really strong.” You smiled, giggling through tears as you looked down at him, which made him roll his eye.

“Alright- alright. Enough of the waterworks, you’ve watered me enough. Go to bed.” You nodded, standing up tiredly and wandering into your bedroom, falling asleep as soon as you collapsed onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, was super busy yesterday with homework and totally forgot to upload! I've been meaning to ask but should I post another chapter to make up for my week or two absence a month ago? Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter and, believe it or not, we're almost there folks. Anyways have a lovely week all, especially with college starting up and school gearing to go, I love you all! If you ever need someone to talk to, rant, or let your steam out at just DM me, I promise to respond to every single message. I'll be there for ya.
> 
> In the meantime however, if you have an questions, comments, or concerns please head on down to that comment section below and I will see you there! Bye~


	8. Fight, Fight, Fight

You happily waved at Grillby as you handed him the basket full of food. He was opening his bar again tomorrow! You couldn’t have been more excited honestly, even if you never got to go see it. 

He had explained how he had to clean it up (apparently a lot of dustings went down in there) and had to rebuild a few tables. You offered to fix them for him with your plant magic but he figured it would be a bad mix for his fire magic. Honestly you kept forgetting he even was a fire elemental. 

You gave him a quick goodbye, much to his amusement as you tried to escape his questions. (Where are you headed? Nowhere! Who are you going to meet? No one! Do I need to come with, remind them what happens if you mess with a fire elemental? NO!) Hurrying home you tripped only once before skidding to a stop inside. You grabbed the food set aside for Papyrus and shoved it into your inventory, before jumping into your boots (you swore they still carried a light glow from Waterfall and now you couldn’t stop joking about them being Sketchers) and shifting into your coat. 

Happily you waltzed to the clearing you two always met at, listening to the Connection. 

The Waterfall Connection, while technically separate still, had joined with the Snowdin Connection, making you ecstatic. You heard a few trees letting you know a skeleton was waiting for you in the clearing, making you hum in delight. 

Finally you got to the clearing, song still floating through your lips. 

“Papyrus you would not believe the week I’ve had!” 

“oh really?” You froze. 

That was not Papyrus. 

And it was right behind you.

Slowly you spun around, emerald eyes wide. 

That was definitely not Papyrus.

Your soul thrummed as soon as you met eyes with the smaller (Yet still taller than you) skeleton for some reason, and your stomach ached, terribly, as if it was going to eat itself away.

The skeleton was big, not tall necessarily but you could tell the guy was powerful anyways. He had one glowing red eye, a darker rustier color than Grillby’s comforting ruby. His skull was smooth, the only problem a giant hole that was bashed into the top. He wore a thin hoodie, layered in dark stains that you knew was (but desperately hoped wasn’t) blood. He had on gym shorts and tennis shoes. Though your eyes went from the tennis shoes to the giant meat cleaver he was dragging along behind him.

“Is-Is-” Come on Y/N You can do it. You talk to Grillby and Papyrus all the time! 

Yeah but i know them!

How did you get to know them then?

TEARS!

“Is your skull alright?!” The skeleton stared down at you as you began to cry, eyes wide as you felt along your own skull, stars that must hurt. You barely noticed that his eye light was gone.

“ok we need to have a chat.”

You felt a harsh tug and the world around you turned black. Your eyes were wide as you looked around you- he dragged you into a Fight. 

The… The utter ass dragged you into a Fight?

Your tears stopped as anger flowed through you. 

He dragged you into a Fight!? That was- That was so rude!? You didn’t even know him and he dared try and drag your soul out in a fight!? Oh the absolute balls this guy must have.

“I’m sorry!?” You said out loud, startling the skeleton out of his thoughts. “I must be mistaken, I thought you were trying to kill me!”

“what?”

“What kind of fucking piece of shit hides behind a instigated Fight likes it’s the witch era? Don’t think I’m trained in real time fights? I’m not a goddamned child!”

“what? no, no, i’m- i’m confused.” 

“I can beat your cunt ass outside of a Fight. This- ugh- you’re such a despicable prick.” 

The skeleton peered down at your chest, expecting some- he was expecting your soul to show?! WHAT?!

“So you were trying to peek at my soul!? You realize I'm a fully trained mage of regiment 6D I’m fully capable of keeping my soul to myself in Fights you sicko.” Angrily you ended the fight with a snap of your fingers. He had just insulted you, treated you like a child, then expected to get a peek at your soul, the absolute perv.

You turn to leave, only to be stopped by a piece of shiny metal lodged into the tree beside you. 

“you want a real fight I can give you a real fight.” You huffed, nodding.

“Good. Fight me like a mage.” You turned to look at him, staring him down. 

You may have been a doctor but you were trained with the soldiers god damn it you weren’t going to let some perv get the best of you.

He grabbed his meat cleaver from beside you (How did he get in front of you so fast?) and swung, forcing you to duck under it. You continuously dodged his attacks, he kept projecting what he was going to do next, eyes sharp as you searched for a good tactic.

While you may have been prideful about your soldier training you were never taught to kill, no that was left to the humans. So instead you decided on the spider web tactic you had been taught by your friend Elaine. You began leading the skeleton around the clearing, planting little circles of magic whenever you had the chance.

A fake fall here.

An overestimated dodge there.

It was harder than you remember Elaine telling you, but then again she had perfected the technique. You had only learned it. 

Finally you had enough of this fight. The both of you were panting from the effort thrown into this. He grinned at you as you kneeled in the snow, exhaustion catching up with you, while he was still pretty raring to go. Sure he was tired but he knew how to push his limits. Before he could approach you though, you began to speak.

“Were you really trying to get a look at my soul?” You finally realized that monster culture may be different. He glared at you but shook his head. “Stars, now I feel bad. Wait, actually, how did you know about this!?” He just ignored you, making you fume. 

In fact the skeleton had started forward again, only to pause at the sudden grin that crossed your face. It was different from the ones you had before, this wasn’t innocent or joyful, it showed off your fangs and made you seem vicious. 

“Good luck getting down.” The stout skeleton snarled.

“i’m really getting hungry for a head dog.” One more step forward. Come on!

And he took it.

As soon as he put his weight down on that one step your trap shot off. All the magic circles you had subtly placed on the ground around the clearing activated. You watched tiredly as a lot of your vines shot out and weaved around the skeleton trapping him in place. Others twisted around the trees (Who were more than happy to help) and lifted him up. Upside down.

You snickered, you hadn’t meant for that to happen as well. You’d take it though. You watched the grumpy skeleton squirm in your vines, making them dig deeper into him. Your Snow Crocus bloomed along the sides, a brilliant purple. Waving at him you tiredly stand up.

“It’ll dismiss itself after I get far enough away.” You walked closer. “However, if I don’t see Papyrus in the next few days you’ll really learn what it means to be Killed with Kindness. So help the angel above if I found out he has been dusted by your bony ass, well, I have been curious exactly how close our skeletons are to each other. Maybe I’ll just tear you apart one bone at a time!” 

And with that you flicked his forehead, before turning and leaving the clearing. As soon as you got out of sight you cried out in pain, faltering to your knees. 

The over expense of magic mixed with the fact that this fucker had somehow managed to slice you up once or twice did not make for a great time.

However your refusal to kill that skeleton fills you with Kindness.

Meanwhile Sans hung upside down, sweating as his soul fluttered.

He had just tried to kill his fucking soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones really short BUT really important, I’m heavily debating posting a second chapter to make up for its shortness however, it’s already written just need to decide wether I should post it or not hahaha. Anyways, YAY, SANS Is Finally Here!!!! Anyone wanna take potshots at Mage Lore to figure out why she was so upset???
> 
> If not that’s totally fine but always remember, if you have any questions, comments, or concerned just head on down to that comments section and I will see you there! Bye~


	9. Did Somebody Order A Soulmate

Sans woke up in a cold sweat, eye blazing as his nightmare ran away from him. He groaned loudly, before getting out of bed. He checked himself over to reassure himself he was fine, only to feel a throbbing pain from his midsection. Had you actually gotten him!? 

Lifting his shirt Sans checked along his rib bones to find nothing, not even a scratch. So why was he in pain? 

Shrugging it off he teleported down to the kitchen, eyelight shrinking as he watched Papyrus make breakfast. 

“BROTHER!” Papyrus greeted him, grinning from the kitchen. Sans gave him a quick once over, protectiveness kicking in. He had been attacked by lesser dog the day before last and had to stay in bed all day yesterday. But now his brother was up and moving around, bandages wrapped around his ribs.

Speaking of bandages. Sans rubbed at the one on his ulna where he had tried to rip his way out of your vines. It was not a good result. He had waited for over an hour (Eventually falling asleep) upside down until the vines finally dropped him and receded back into the earth.

Yeah he was still pissed. 

How could he not have known that some fucking little human- no! Mage had been wandering around in HIS forest and talking to HIS brother. What even was that threat at then end where you scrunched your adorable nose and tried to get all up in his face like you were the killer-

“SANS!” Sans jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts.

“oh, yeah bro?” 

“I-” Papyrus paused, taking off one of his gloves to wring it between his hands. “Did My Friend Show Up Yesterday?” Papyrus thought he had attacked you. The worst thing was, he was right. Sans avoided his brothers eye contact as he answered.

“i’m sorry paps. they, uh, didn’t show.” Paps let out a sigh of relief, making the anger in Sans’ soul burn brighter.

How dare that little mage worm their way into his brother’s heart?! You didn’t deserve either of their worry over the two slices Sans could recall definitely had struck home. Both of which probably were burning something fierce right now and if you-

“SANS DID YOU HEAR ME?” What was with him today? He wasn’t usually this distracted in the mornings.

“sorry bro, had a bad night last night.” Pap’s gaze softened, though he quickly lit up again. 

“WELL THIS SHOULD CHEER YOU UP. GRILLBY’S IS OPENING UP AGAIN!”

“what!?” Papyrus nyeh’d as he heard his brother stand up in surprise. 

“I FIGURED WE COULD GO FOR DINNER TONIGHT. HE SAID HE’S FINALLY GOT SOME STABLE FOOD SOURCE, BUT HE’S BEEN PRETTY QUIET ABOUT IT.” 

“you’re jokin’ paps?” 

“UNLIKE YOU I KEEP ALL OF MY CONVERSATIONS SERIOUS.” Papyrus reprimanded, before setting aside three servings of spaghetti. “I’M OFF TO GO MEET MY FRIEND, HOPEFULLY SHE WILL STILL BE THERE, SHE HAS NOT GOTTEN HER WEEKLY SPAGHETTI.” 

“of course bro. you’re the best.”

With one last nyeh Papyrus ran off to go find you while Sans decided he’d head to Grillbz. Stars, when was the last time he had said those words? Even thought them? 

A genuine grin consumed Sans’ skull as he made his way to the familiar bar of Grillby, his practical father.

He shoved the glass door open, relishing in the feeling of the warm light washing over his bones. Shuffling over the newly cleaned wooden floors he found his seat (His seat! It was still here!) and slumped onto it, his grin becoming lazy. 

“‘ey hot stuff! got any alcohol?” He heard a few deep chuckles from the kitchen and delight spread over Sans’ skull as Grillby came out, ketchup in hand. (You had asked him why he needed so many tomatoes and Grillby had just shrugged you off) Sans’ grin grew three sizes as he drained the bottle in one go. It had been too long since his last bottle, where had he even gotten this?

“Made it myself.” As always Grillby knew what he was thinking before he could voice it. “Care to stick around for opening day, keep the peace.” Sans chuckled, though they sounded more like growls.

“How much of this stuff you got Grillbz?” In answer the white elemental grabbed another bottle placing it on the bar counter.

Sans smirked into his second bottle, smile twitching slightly as a sharp pain grew on his back. Had he forgotten to check himself completely over after his fight yesterday? He’d have to check on the mysterious wound when he got home this evening.

…

Sans stayed the whole day at Grillby’s place, chatting with the elemental and drinking ketchup. Of course it wasn’t the exact same as before, but that was to be expected. Instead of fries and hamburgers Grillby sold salads and the occasional human.

Whatever. Food was food.

That’s exactly what a bunch of other monsters thought as well, Sans really had his work cut out for him stopping the other monsters from trying to raid and dust Grillby. Eventually the message was sent rather loud and clear, The Butcher protected the place so leave it the fuck alone. 

If only a certain mage got that. Papyrus was his to protect. Even if you were his soulmate he wasn’t about to let you come in and ruin his perfect life. Especially now that everything was starting to look up.

He decided, despite you being his soulmate he’d just treat you like a regular mage. Which meant killing you for food. His soul fluttered angrily in his chest at the thought, making Sans quickly shove it away to think of something else. 

His thoughts landed on his brother.

Sans glowered into his ketchup bottle as he thought of you scurrying around with Paps right now, probably filling his skull with thoughts of Sans attempting to murder you. The thought of you just made him… Ugh.

He drained his ketchup, trying to ignore Grillby’s amused gaze on him.

“What is troubling you?” Sans waved him off though the scowl stayed stuck to his face. 

“met with a troubling little rabbit.” Grillby snickered as he closed up his shop, locking the doors firmly. He turned to the skeleton waving.

“Well I will see you later Sans, I do hope that little rabbit is taken care of.” Sans growled, but didn’t leave his seat.

“it-it’s just so frustrating you know grillbz? she’s all up and become friends with my bro and he doesn’t even see her as a threat.” He said.

“I’m sure, now aren’t you headed home to see said-”

“and she’s powerful, i bet he doesn’t even know she can do magic. i bet she’s hiding that little fact away to suddenly turn and use against him the minute he lowers his defences!” 

“Sans-” Grillby tried again, only to be interrupted by a softer voice. 

“Hey Grillby, I came over to give you the batch of tomatoes you forgot. I missed hearing from ya this morning but I have the craziest story to tell about yester…”

Sans froze up as he stared eye to eye with you.

…

You frowned down at the box by door. Grillby had come by early today, so unfortunately you didn’t have a chance to see him. A small note was left on the box in his handwriting though, detailing at what time you should come and the safest route to get to his bar to deliver the box of tomatoes. Unfortunately that was this evening and not this morning. You’d have to wait.

Instead you decided to go check in the clearing, see if Papyrus makes it there or if you’ll have to fight that unnamed skeleton again.

You really didn’t want to fight that unnamed skeleton again.

Something about him told you that he wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice, and the bandages currently wrapped around your middle proved even that once was dangerous. They throbbed every time you moved the wrong way but what hurt the worst was some kind of mysterious aching in your right forearm. Like you had pulled it the wrong way or something.

You shrugged it off. You were gonna check either way, it’s not like one little extra injury was going to drag you down. 

You shrugged on your coat and boots, pausing by the cave entrance to shout to Flowey across the garden.

“I’m headed out Daffodil!”

“It’s FLOWEY!”

You laughed. “I know!”

You left the cave, humming softly as you traipsed through the snow. You spun as the snow began to filter down from the cave roof, today just had to be a good day. 

You slowed down as you got to the clearing, summoning your vines (You could summon 6 at a time now?) to trail along beside you. You almost snickered as you watched them weave forward like snakes, before shaking your head at yourself and casting your gaze instead to the clearing. Instantly a smile lit up your face. 

“Papyrus!” You watched his skull pop up, he must’ve been worriedly mumbling something. But he didn’t get much time to tell you about whatever it was cause you had already launched yourself into his ribcage, giggles erupting from your lips.

“I was so worried you numbskull! I got here yesterday and there was some kind of shorter skeleton and I thought you were dusted or something happened or-or” You began to cry as you hugged him tight, before realizing your cheek wasn’t rubbing against armor. Instead it was on bandages? “Papyrus! Are you hurt!?” 

You got off of him to hold him at arm's length, barely registering the nervous smile Papyrus had. 

“Paps you gotta let me know when you’re hurt! I have healing magic for stars sake.” Your voice left off to muttering as you began to check him over. He looked relatively fine, just a bit banged up. “Will you let me heal you?” You looked up at him for his permission, startled instead to find him looking down at you with teary eyes.

“Paps?”

“You… You Called Me Paps!” He said.

“Oh stars, was I not supposed-” You began to ramble, before quickly being interrupted by the lanky skeleton.

“NO! It Is Perfectly Fine Mage Friend! But Now I Need To Find A Nickname For You!” 

“You really don’t need to do that Paps, I’m happy just being your friend! Now can I heal you?” He seemed to think it over for a minute, looking down at his ribcage before back up at you. Finally he sighed and nodded.

“Only Because I Know You Won’t Give Up Asking.” You smiled up at him sheepishly before focusing your magic. It was coming easier and easier to you now, honestly these past few weeks had done more for your magic than your life on the surface.

With a few quick twists you bit your lip slightly as you felt the wound make itself a home on your back. You had quite a few there anyways, what’s one more scar you reasoned. You happily helped Papyrus take off his bandage before standing up fully.

“Alright, which trap first?”

Papyrus’s excitement over his nickname fills you with Kindness.

Your entire morning was spent catching up with Papyrus.

He was adequately impressed with your Waterfall story (You left out Grillby) and demanded you show him your magic when you mentioned how it was becoming stronger as you lived down here. 

Eventually near the end Papyrus paused to look at you.

“Uhm… Y/N…” Geez, first name this was serious. “Did… Did My Brother Meet Up With You Yesterday?” You stared up at him. That… That made a bit more sense.

“Uh… That stout skeleton is your brother?”

“So You Did Meet Him. I Should’ve Known He Lied To Me.” 

“NO! No, actually I just saw him from a distance and then left when I realized he wasn’t you… I- Uh, I didn’t actually meet him. Why is he nice?”

“Oh! I See. He Is Nice Though He Has A Rather Annoying Habit Of…”

You blocked out the rest of Papyrus rantings as you began to delve into your thoughts. Why did you just stick up for that perv? Was it because of Papyrus’ really upset expression? Was it because you felt bad for calling him a perv? Was it because he was really surprisingly cute for a monster?

Wait, scratch that last one. 

You and Papyrus split ways at the clearing.

Once you got home you took your coat off before realizing you still had Grillby’s tomatoes. Glancing up at the cave sky you made a so-so motion with your hand. It was close enough to the time, if not a little early. 

So you hefted the tomatoes up and into your inventory before heading out. You were practically bouncing by the time you made it close to Snowdin, you were more than excited to see Grillby’s bar. He was so proud of it, you could tell. 

You stopped in front of the pathway leading into Snowdin. Checking both ways you dashed across into the other side of the woods, safety in your opinion. You walked through the woods until you found the back of Grillby’s bar, even from here you could feel the warmth emanating from within. You felt kind of bad making Grillby stay past closing time for you, but there really wasn’t a better solution for the time being. 

You knocked on the door, only to watch it open on its own. Huh, must’ve left it open for you. 

You pulled your box of tomatoes out from your inventory, huffing as they fell heavily into your arms. Pushing the door with your back you carefully turned around to see an empty kitchen. Everything was modified to allow his fire magic and there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight. (You idly thought Gordon Ramsey would be proud) 

Grillby must be in the bar itself waiting for you. So you shouldered open the swinging door in between, already smiling in anticipation of seeing the elemental.

“Hey Grillby, I came over to give you the batch of tomatoes you forgot. I missed hearing from ya this morning but I have the craziest story to tell about yester…”

You froze up as you stared eye to eye with Paps Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this is my first time writing Romance! I really really appreciate constructive criticism, just know I’m still learning hahaha. Things are about to ramp up from here, yay, but seriously, I’m still new to this. Future fics will probably be much better in the romance category but for now you’ll unfortunately have to deal with my beginners stumbles.
> 
> In other news it’s been wonderful chatting with you all in the comments section, I only being this all up because I got pretty much my first constructive comment on Quotev and I really appreciate it and want to encourage the criticism. 
> 
> So! If you have any comments question or concerns head on down to that comments section below and I will see you there! Bye~


	10. Restart!

“Shit.” 

You would be snickering at Grillby’s wording if you weren’t busy trying to figure out how to summon your plants without ruining Grillbys, admittedly, beautiful bar.

“Grillby what are they doing here?” Both you and Sans said at the same time, looking at Grillby.

“Wait you know Grillby?!” Sans glared over at you, something you were keen on returning.

“Yeah, though it’s none of your business!” You huffed, before rubbing the bridge of your nose. You did still need to apologize after yelling at him earlier. 

“Though…” Sans glare softened as you spoke again, your eyes squished as tightly as possible. “I am… sorry. For yesterday.” 

“What happened yesterday?” You blushed, looking away from Grillby. 

“I called him a perv.” You mumbled finally.

Pure silence rang through the bar until Grillby began cackling. It sounded like fire roaring and you had to still yourself from wincing as his flames leapt higher and higher in absolute joy. 

“What-What the hell did you do Sans?” You sighed, face still blushing a heavy lime green.

“It’s… It was my fault. He dragged me into a Fight and on the surface, well if you pull anyone over 16 into a Fight it’s generally seen as some perv trying to get a glance at your soul, you know, so I just assumed, well I know monster culture is different and all but-”

You felt Grillby pat your head with one of his warm hands, though you could feel his chuckles still rippling through his flames. 

“It’s okay dear, you can’t be expected to know Monster culture.” You nodded, before looking at Sans. He had been blushing his own pretty cyan color but now he was looking between you and Grillby. Trying to figure out your relationship most likely. 

“hey grillbz you don’t mind if i have a little chat with this little… mage, right?”

Grillby glanced at Sans, face becoming serious. You suddenly felt a hand on your head heat up to an intense amount. You let out a small whimper that thankfully Grillby didn’t notice. (Sans did flicker his eyes over though) 

“What are you planning on talking about?” 

“just want to have a little chat.” Gillby glared. “fine, fine, i won’t hurt your little mage.” Grillby nodded, before patting you once more.

“Sorry to leave you Y/N but I do need to go put this food away.” You waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it Grillby. Honestly after this chat I’ll head home, so I’ll just see you tomorrow morning.”

“You better be perfectly fine.” You chuckled at his stern little warning.

“Don’t worry, I’m tougher than I look.” As soon as Grillby left the warmth left, instead leaving a thick tension that practically dripped off the air of the room.

You look over at Sans, fully ready to just excuse yourself, only to stop. Sans was… tugging. Tugging at his left eye, the one right under his crack. You heard a crack and immediately you felt a sharp pain across your own eye.

Holy shit. 

Sans was your soulmate. 

“What… What are you doing?!” Sans looked at you in surprise (Had he forgotten you were there?) before chuckling low and heavy. 

“i just do that when i think, no need to worry about it sweetcheeks.” Really? You leveled your gaze at him, your not amused face making him chuckle harder.

“Yeah well that hurts, so stop it.” You said.

“how do you know it hurts?” Oh stars. Should you tell him?

“Call it a hunch.” You were a Kindness soul not an Integrity one.

He continued to pull on it, delighting in the way your face became uncomfortable. At one point it got so harsh that you could physically hear it crack from across the bar. Okay now you were just fed up.

“Oh come here you blasted skeleton!” You rushes over to the bar claiming your own seat, hands out in preparation to yoink his hands away from his own skull, but you stopped halfway, manners overcoming your souls need to protect your soulmate. Instead you wavered your hands in the air for a second before plopping them down on the counter in front of you. 

“up from perv to blasted skeleton now huh?”

You scoffed at him, turning your head so it landed in the palm of your hand. You could hear the skeleton’s laughter ring around the room and much to your fury you relished in the sound of it. He-It just sounded right. 

Unwillingly you felt a blush rise on your face. 

Okay, you were over this, You abruptly stood from your seat and began to leave the bar through the back, waving a quick goodbye to Grillby of course, before entering the snowy wasteland that had become home to you.

“let me walk you home?” You raised an eyebrow at the skeleton, patting yourself on the back for not jumping at his sudden appearance.

“You can walk me to the clearing.” 

The both of you walked in complete silence, taking care not to glance at each other’s way too often.

“Look. We got off on the wrong foot.” You paused where you were, turning to him. You dusted off your skirt and extended your hand, a small smile on your face. “Hi stranger. I’m Y/N L/N, Kindness mage facet 6D.” (You internally kicked yourself for introducing your facet as well, you really had to break out of that habit.) To your surprise Sans stopped to do the same, smile echoing your own.

“hello Y/N L/N, I’m sans the skeleton. It’s nice to meat you.” He squished your hand for extra effect. Not that it did anything cause your grin was wider than the Atlantic ocean. Sans’ own grin grew as he watched your eyes light up.

“Can’t say chive ever met someone like you!” You didn’t have any chives on hand to accentuate your point either, but Sans seemed to pick up on the fact that it was a pun. His grin widened and for a second you got a glance at his fangs. But that didn’t deter you any, the rest of your walk to the clearing was made of puns and laughter.

Finally you parted ways at the clearing, you to your cave and Sans to get home to Paps. He had warned you one last time that if you messed with Paps too much he’d make head dogs out of you, but at that point you had been snickering so hard it was difficult to take him seriously. Thankfully the stout skeleton didn’t seem to mind any, rusty eye instead watching your chest heave with laughter. 

You got home feeling warm for a different reason than Grillby’s fiery bar. 

Your conversation with Sans filled you with Kindness.

Sans got home feeling that maybe it was okay that his initial plans to keep you at arms distance had fallen into shambles.

Maybe it was okay to get to know them.

…

You woke up the next morning, quickly preparing all of the food that you hadn’t gotten last night for Grillby. You heard Grillby giving a soft hello to Maple and Flowey, much to your amusement. You rushed out of your home as quick as possible, hefting the food in your arms.

“One delivery of an obscene amount of tomatoes?” 

“Thank you Sparkling.” You laughed at the pet name, handing him the boxes of food. 

“No problem Grillby.” 

“So.” He said, making you straighten. You knew exactly what he was going to ask about. “How was that talk with Sans?”

“It-It was fine.”

“Do I need to roast some bones?” 

“NO!” Grillby stopped smiling at your panicked gaze. He raised an eyebrow (Or the equivalent of one) as you began to run a hand down your face, trying to look anywhere but him.

“What wrong dear?” 

“Uhm… You can’t tell him okay?” Immediately the elemental began to glower fiercely. 

“What did he do?” 

“Nothing, nothing, he just… uhm… Grillby.” You breathed in a deep breath. “Sansismysoulmate.” And let it all out! Look at that, those exercise videos were good for something. 

“What?” 

“Sans is kinda sorta my soulmate.” You said.

“How’d you find out?” 

“Uhm, well he was pulling at his eye and as soon as it cracked I felt the pain echo in my own skull. It’s like that with mages…”

“I’m aware.” Grillby thankfully saved you the trouble of explaining the mages soulmate process. “It’s similar with monsters.” Except one difference, and he knew it. Grillby was more than aware that Sans knew you were his soulmate. Monsters always know instantly, something about being more in touch with their souls. And seeing as you didn’t want him to tell Sans that you were both soulmates that meant only one thing.

Sans was keeping quiet about it.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to tell him?” You nodded quickly. 

“Yeah… I’ll, uhm, tell him eventually once I… once I work up the courage to.” Grillby looked down at you, before sighing softly. You felt his warm hand come upon your head again, a now familiar gesture that didn’t fail to send little tingles of happiness through your brain. 

“Good luck little Sparkling.” 

“I’m not doing it today Grillby! Just… soon.” He chuckled at you before nodding. 

“Of course of course. I will see you tomorrow morning dear.” You smiled up at him.

“See you tomorrow!”

…

Grillby stared across his bar at a tired Sans. He huffed slightly, before slamming his glass harshly in front of the skeleton, white flames jumping.

“Soulmates huh?” Sans began to sweat cyan bullets, reaching for his left socket to tug at it nervously.

“should of figured you’d find out soon. this is a little quick even for you.” Ruby eyes met rusty as Grillby stared him down. 

“When are you going to tell her?” 

“i don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for another short one, hopefully the content makes up for it! We get to reset with Sans and maybe a relationship can come along??? Hopefully???? 
> 
> Either way if you have any questions, comments, or concerns head on down to that comments section and I will see you there!! Bye~


	11. Meeting The Family

It had been about a week since you had officially met Sans and you were off to hang with Papyrus today. You were still debating whether you should tell him you’ve actually met Sans now or not. Oh stars, you’d also have to tell him that you were soulmates with his older brother! How’d he take that? 

You cracked your knuckles as you wandered through the snow, absentmindedly headed towards the clearing. The connection was busy today, something about a couple of ghost monsters in Waterfall. 

“MAGE FRIEND!” 

You were startled out of your thoughts by a very rambunctious Papyrus bounding towards you. Laughing slightly you were bowled over by the tall lanky skeleton easily, before he stood to hug you. 

“Guess What!?”

“What Paps?” You said once he finished squishing you. 

“I Am Introducing You To My Brother Today!” You smiled, that simplified things a bit.

“Delightful!” Papyrus carefully set you down, motioning for you to stay where you were. Then he turned and left the brush to enter the actual clearing.

“Brother! I Bet You Are Wondering Why I Have Dragged You So Far Out Here!” You snickered at Papyrus’ loudness.

“yeah a bit paps, specially since you usually come out on your own.” There was Sans’ deep voice.

“NYEH Astute Observation Brother! I Have Brought You To Introduce You To My Friend.”

“oh you mean the one you’ve been talking about on end for weeks?”

“BROTHER!” 

Sans grinned as he heard your laughter flit out from behind the bush Papyrus had come from. You were laughing pretty hard if he could hear you from here. 

“Y/N Please Leave The Bush And Introduce Yourself.”

You stood up fully, chest still heaving from how hard you were laughing. “Coming Papyrus!”

You carefully stepped through the bush, smiling as it grew slightly at your touch. When you got to the center of the clearing you brush yourself off hastily, grinning up at Sans.

“Pleasure to meet you Papyrus’ esteemed brother! I am Y/N L/N, a Kindness Mage.” (No Facet 6D! You were getting better at this!) You extended your hand. “Papyrus sent me to come say aloe.” 

Sans’ grin widened as he copied exactly what happened last week. “Hello Y/N! I’m Sans!” As soon as his palm met yours his rusty eye widened in anticipation. Anticipation for what though you were-

PFFFFFFFFFFT

“SANS!”

“Hahahahahahaha.” You started to laugh heartily, one hand still clasped in Sans, the other on your knees as you bent over. It was just so unexpected. 

Sans blushed a heavy cyan as your pretty laugh echoed around the forest, making him grin way more than he should be. He laughed with you, his arm shaking as he tried to keep his chuckles to himself. 

“I can’t believe you one upped me!” You sounded mad but you were grinning so hard that Sans could see your tiny fangs. “I should’ve known!” 

And suddenly it wasn’t just your laugh that Sans was caught up in. Now it was that smile and the way your cheeks scrunched around your eyes and the way the fake sunlight played with your hair. It was the small snort that escaped in between your laughter and it was the gleam that grew in your eyes when you met his. And idly Sans wondered if this is love.

You were ignorant of his thoughts though as you finally drew yourself together, turning to address his younger brother.

“Thank you for introducing us Papyrus.”

“Of Course Mage Friend! Though I Must Say It Is Wonderful That You Are Not Crying Like You Did When You Met Me.” You shrugged.

“Can’t help it, had a pretty cool guy teach me how to be a good friend.”

“A Cool Guy? Who Is It Y/N? May I Meet Them?” You shook your head, cheeks still ruddy from the laughing fit a second ago.

“Paps that cool guy is you.” To say Papyrus was happy would be an understatement. He practically shouted in glee, picking you up and spinning you around like the first time you had called him your friend. 

“Let’s go fix those traps Papyrus!” 

“Of Course! Oh Sans, Do You Wish To Come Along?”

“nah bro go have fun with Y/N.” You looked at him in surprise before grinning in thanks. Sans was getting too attached. 

“Can we meet up and hang later though Sans?” Sans lit up at the suggestion, though he just shrugged.

“Why not in two days?” You nodded in approval before following after Papyrus. 

Sans stood in the clearing, soul thumping. Oh he had it bad.

…

You paced in front of Flowey, cracking your knuckles, and once those were all gone chewing on your fingernails.

“I don’t get why you’re so frazzled over a trash bag.”

“He’s my soulmate Flowey! Of course I’m nervous, this is practically a date!” 

“Does he know you’re his soulmate?”

“Well, no, but-”

“No buts. If he doesn’t know then it isn’t a date, and if it isn’t a date you can stop worrying and just be your normal stupid self.” You nodded slowly, information sinking in.

“You’re right Flowey.” You pause to give him a smile. “Thanks.” You stood up, slapping your face lightly. So maybe you were a little nervous.

Finally once you pulled yourself together, mostly thanks to Flowey, you left your home to head to the clearing. 

And there he was. 

In the clearing he stood, eyes closed (how???) and growling under his breath. Or maybe mumbling? You couldn’t tell from where you were. You looked from him to yourself, worry filling your soul. Maybe you shouldn’t accidentally sneak up on him, yeah? 

You retraced your steps back a few ways before grabbing a nearby branch and stepping on it. 

SNAP.

Nodding to yourself in approval you walked back to the clearing, meeting the eyes of Sans.

“you’re pretty loud.” He said as you stepped out into the clearing, stretching lightly.

“Yup. That’s me, very loud mage.” You crinkled your nose as you giggled. “Actually maybe I should just leave that title to Justice mages, they tend to be pretty loud. Especially when they’re trying to get drunk.” You chuckled softly at the memory of a justice mage fighting with the bar owner over one more drink.

“can mages not get drunk?” You glanced up at him, his bone brow (HOW???) raised slightly in amusement.

“No, well yes we can, it’s just Justice types that can’t get drunk I think. I know Kindness at the very least can get drunk. Bravery too, even though they aren’t allowed to.” You frowned at the thought before shaking your head. “We headed somewhere or are we just gonna hang here?” 

Sans thought for a second. 

“i don’t think there’s anywhere we could go that won’t have monsters trying to kill ya. ‘xcept maybe your house?”

Immediately you began to shake your head. “Nope. Not on the first date.”

You meant it as a joke but Sans couldn’t keep the cyan blush from rising on his skull. Holy shit was this a date? He didn’t even think of that! He went to ask you but you were already carrying on the conversation.

“I do know a place though!” You hummed happily as you considered it. “Yeah, let’s go there. Bit of a walk though, ready?” You looked down at him, making him sweat bullets. 

Okay so his plan to try and keep you on your toes with flirty comments and maybe a pun here and there was quickly spiraling out of his control. He should insist on staying here, maybe then he could regain his advantage. 

“sure.”

NO! THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN SANS!

However your adorable smile at his affirmation quickly mollified him.

“Sweet! If you’re anything like me then you’ll love it.” 

You attempted to help him up, small hand rough and calloused against his bones. Sans had to take a moment to wonder how someone so small (a lot smaller than him anyways) could have such rough hands.

You watched him examine your hand, feeling along the palm. Honestly it took you much longer than you’d care to admit to realize he was staring at your calluses. 

“I, uh, do a lot of garden work. You don’t come out of that without being a touch stronger.” 

He nodded (was he blushing?) and stood, this time ignoring your hand. Yawning you got a glimpse at his sharp fangs before something more pressing came to mind.

He was… tall. You weren’t able to judge when he was sitting down, and it really wasn’t on your mind during the fight and you had really been trying your best to not look at him too closely during your walk home but now? Now you openly stared as he towered over you. For stars sake you only made it to his shoulder. 

Sans stared down at you, wondering what was making your eyes go wide. Did you just notice his fangs? Was there something stuck in the hole in his skull? Were you-? 

Whatever it was you were done staring now as you abruptly turned and began walking. Shrugging he lumbered after you.

You blushed heavily as you continued to lead him towards Waterfall, why were you staring at him!? You patted both of your cheeks with your hands. Get a hold of yourself, this is just a hangout. No different than hanging out with Papyrus.

Except he’s your soulmate.

You looked over your shoulder, surprised to see him falling behind. Until you realized the reason. 

Giggling lightly you immediately caught Sans attention.

“what?”

“I’m- hehehe- I’m really sorry about that.” 

“about what?”

You pointed down to the 6th root to try and trip him in the past few minutes. Sans looked up at you, questions clearly written across his face. You waved him off, leaning over to the nearest tree. 

Sans watched in awe as a green magic circle emanated from your hand. You were silent for a second before rolling your eyes. After a few seconds Sans noticed the root buried itself again, making his rusty eyelight expand in surprise.

“Again, sorry about them. They’re… they’re a little wary of you. Something about you being careless with your cleaver.” 

“they feel that?” You nodded in answer, already started off again.

“Yeah that’s actually how I met Papyrus. He was ripping up some poor sapling trying to get his leg out of a bear trap.” Sans had to question exactly how long you knew his brother. He couldn’t remember the last time his brother came home with injuries from a trap.

“Anyways, could you step back a bit?” Sans was startled out of his thoughts, stepping back from the edge of a small cliff (When had you two even stopped walking?) His gaze never left your hands as you snapped, calling multiple vines to emerge from the ground.

You were more than delighted to watch your temporary bridge expand more than last time, snow crocus blooming within a few seconds. Your magic really was getting stronger, before you fell into the underground you could barely summon two of the vines, much less the 20 you had now.

“Shall we?” You turned to the skeleton, smile still on your face. He nodded, permanent smile echoing your own. He stepped onto the bridge in front of you, carefully testing his weight with each step. As soon as he stood safely on the other side you skipped across, dismissing the vines easily.

You took the lead again, the comfortable silence between you both ruined only slightly by the rushing of waterfalls ahead. 

Sans frowned slightly as you continued towards Waterfall. Did you not know that the way through Waterfall was blocked by a swamp? He kept his thoughts to himself until you reached the giant waterfall. Why were you taking him away from Snowdin anyways?

You happily began wading into the water, only to stop when you noticed Sans wasn’t following you. 

“Are you coming?” Sans shook his head, his rusty eyelight harsh.

“why are we leaving snowdin anyways?” Were you trying to dust him? Get him out of the way? Stars he should have expected this. His meat cleaver sat heavy in his hoodie pocket and his palm twitched around the handle.

“Because there aren’t any good places to talk in Snowdin. Come on, there’s a cool place I want to show you! It’s really close!” You really wanted to show him the hidden room behind the waterfall, but that wouldn’t work if he wasn’t willing to get a little wet.

“i think i prefer to hang out elsewhere.” You cocked your head confused, glancing between the waterfall and him for a second. 

“Why-”

“i said let’s stay in snowdin.” You blinked, surprised at his sudden interruption. It wasn’t a shout by any definition of the word, of course, but it still stung. Especially when it was paired with his empty eyesocket, because that illustrated his reason as clear as day. 

He didn’t trust you.

Somewhere in your soul the thought pained you, but you shoved it aside. 

“O-okay.” You frowned back at the room where all the mushrooms were, sending a silent apology over the connection. “I’m not going to push you.” 

You exited the water, giving Sans some extra space as you began to walk back. Sans let out a sigh of relief, only feeling briefly guilty at your sudden distance from him.

Your willingness to not push Sans past his boundaries fills you with Kindness.

You wandered back to the entrance of Waterfall, before plopping on the ground in front of a waterfall, emerald eyes scanning the water as it fell into the abyss. A few snow crocuses popped up around you (Weren’t they buttercups at one point?) as you hummed in thought, not even registering your blatant use of magic.

You pulled your knees up to your chin, before glancing up at the silent skeleton. He was looking at you with some sort of weird emotion on his face, but you didn’t bother trying to detect it, you just patted the ground beside you. 

“If we’re not going to Waterfall and there isn’t a great place in Snowdin then this’ll have to do.”

Sans was silent as you turned your attention back to the waterfall, but you felt him eventually sit down beside you. 

“So.”

“so.”

…

“So.” 

“S-s-so she’s still in Snow-Sno-Snowdin. The ca-ca-cameras caught her entering-ing-ing Waterfall but she stayed right at the entrance. She must’ve set up-up camp some-some-some-somewhere in Snowdin.”

A long sigh.

“You really need to get that stuttering fixed.”

“Yes-yes-yes well since Alphys-”

“Mettaton.”

“Of course Queen Undyne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally starting to get into the good dating stuff with sans!!!! Yay!!!! Also, Papyrus and Zgrillby both have got to be my favorite characters to write. Any predictions for what comes next? :))) I will say next chapter delves bit more into our dear readers background! So look forward to that!
> 
> Anyways if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, head into down to that comments section and I will see you there!!! Bye~


	12. Getting to Know One Another

“So.”

“so.”

You glanced at him from your position, knees tucked under your chin and fingers playing with the petals of the snow crocus that grew around you.

“20 questions?” 

“what’s that?” He said, not bothering to look at you from where he sat. He instead twisted a snow crocus he had picked from the ground in between his phalanges, legs hanging off the side of the cliff. In front of you a waterfall fell, softly glowing a pretty teal.

“We take turns asking each other questions, you can pass three times. It honestly doesn’t have to just be 20 questions, that’s just what I heard it was called. It’s the easiest way to get to know one another.” Sans nodded slightly, humming in thought.

“sure, why not? who’s first?”

“You can go.” You said, eyes drifting back to the waterfall in front of you.

“what’s your favorite color?” You laughed.

“Blue.” Sans stared at you. “What?”

“it’s not green?” 

“No! Ugh I despise green.” Sans looked you up and down and you suddenly realized why he was staring, not only were your clothes green but your hair was too. You blushed heavily. “It’s-it’s a mage thing.” Quick question, question. “Favorite flower?”

“don’t have one.” You frowned, cocking your head to the side.

“Really? I thought everyone had a favorite flower.” Sans chuckled, flicking your nose lightly.

“not everyone is obsessed with plants sweetheart.” Your blush increased at the nickname, green coating your cheeks and ears so heavily that you may as well have started growing leaves. You turned away from him in an effort to hide your blush.

“hmmm, why’d you call me a pervert when we first met?” You huffed, of course that’d be one of his questions. One look at him and you were graced with the biggest shit eating smile you’ve ever seen.

“In mage culture Fighting is only used to teach children. If you use it on someone older, well generally it’s taken as a way to try and glance at someone’s soul without their permission. Especially if that person isn’t trained on how to keep their souls protected.” You paused to think of a good question. You really wanted to ask about his skull, but you’d leave that for a better night.

“Why do you have eyelights and Papyrus doesn’t?” 

Pure silence.

“Sans?”

Your lips quirked into a smile as you noticed him sweating cyan bullets, both eyes dark.

“i... uh… i have no idea. i’ve never thought about it.” 

“Pffft hahahaha.” You laughed into your hand and Sans had a sudden wish to move your hand so he could hear your pretty laughter clearly.

“what kind of magic do you use?” Sans asked.

You hummed in thought. “Technically I can use a lot of different kinds, but uh generally with me it comes down to three types. Plant magic,” You summoned a few vines for example, moving them to play with the water. “Which is surprisingly different from growth magic.” You stopped playing with the water to instead create a small magic circle. You pushed it into the ground and encouraged the grass underneath to grow taller. “And healing magic. That’s about the limit of what I can do honestly.

“What about you though? Do you have magic?” Sans sighed, shaking his head.

“used to. not anymore, my extra magic became instead devoted to just keeping me alive.” Right. They were starving. You frowned at yourself. Could you literally be any more insensitive?

“what was your life like on the surface?” You frowned even harder and Sans winced. Bad territory apparently. He was about to take the question back (Maybe ask her favorite flower instead idiot?) but your face smoothed out as you gave a very tired sigh.

“Bad. I don’t know if you know but we’re in the middle of a war up there. Every single mage is devoted to its cause whether they care to be or not. We weren’t starving like you guys were, no thank the stars we were given rations. But…” Your face scrunched up. “We were separated. Divided into factions or circles as the humans liked to call it, and given jobs. Anyone who didn’t make the cut or… refused their laws was quickly taken care of.”

“so how’d you end up down here?” Sans asked, forgetting the rules of the game entirely as he watched you.

“I was taken care of.”

“oh.”

Sans was quiet for a minute as you let the anger seethe inside of you. 

“what was your job?” You glanced up at him, startled out of your thoughts.

“I was a doctor. How I got all of these scars.” You moved your sleeves to show him all the scars on your legs and arms.

“You got those scars from being a doctor? I’d hate to see the soldiers.” You laughed again, though this time there was something bitter about it.

“No, no, most of these are from soldiers. Healing magic works like... “ You paused, searching for a proper way to describe it to him, before glancing at his skull. “Here, let me just show you!” You shifted to sit criss cross before reaching for his skull, pulling it down into your lap.

Sans stared at you surprised as a green mist began to coat your hands, then you softly laid your hands around his eye socket. You massaged against it, letting the magic do all of the work. After a few seconds of insane warmth of Sans skull he opened his eye sockets (when had he closed them?) look at you. 

Your own eyes were closed in concentration and for a startling moment sans watched thick ribbons of blood open up around your left eye. He sat up quickly, disrupting your concentration as they began to flow down your face. 

“what the hell?! are you okay?” Worry and fear began to cross his mind as he watched the blood drip down your face. You kept your wounded eye closed but pulled softly away from Sans (your soul was not happy about this decision mind you) to grin up at him. 

“I’ve taken worse.” You frowned then. “Though your eye was a lot worse than I thought. I’m just lucky that it translated to skin wounds instead of skull wounds for me.” 

Sans stopped full force, hands still frozen around your cheeks. 

“what?”

“I said it was a lot worse than I thought. I’m glad I did it though. Now your other eye is working again.”

Sans blinked once. Then twice. 

“my... my eye?” 

He scrabbled to get up from where he was sat on the edge (receiving a loud complaint from you) practically running back towards Waterfall. 

As soon as he got close enough, he fell to his knees and stared into the water, one hand slowly coming up to touch along his eye. Indeed you had somehow healed enough of his eye that the eyelight was brought back. There were still spiderweb cracks all around the socket of course, you couldn’t fully heal it in one go, but the worst of it was gone. He had two working eyes. 

“what the fuck?” He mumbled softly to himself. 

You watched from where you were as Sans examined his skull in the water, before abruptly standing up and walking back towards you. Your face fell when you realized his eyelights were completely gone. 

“Oh crap did I bre-” You were suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and lifted off the ground.

“don’t ever do that shit again.” You nodded quickly, and the skeleton (surprisingly) carefully set you back on your feet. Yet as soon as you were on the ground he hugged you close. Your nose was bombarded with the smell of ketchup and blood. “but... thank you.”

You stared in surprise before grinning like an idiot.

Sans genuine thanks filled you with Kindness.

“No problem Sans.”

The both of you decided that was probably the best time to end the hangout. Date? Whatever. 

You left the snow crocus to grow where it was, following behind Sans this time as he led the way back to the clearing. 

The both of you walked in comfortable silence.

You were grinning like an idiot the entire walk home, a protective hand hovering over your now injured eye. It was way more than worth it though, your soul practically screamed in happiness over helping heal your soulmate. Maybe it was a little detrimental to your own health but it didn’t particularly matter at this moment. Nope. You were just happy. Besides, it’d probably leave a cool scar.

Sans however was freaking out. The first time he met his soulmate he tried to kill her. The second time he had teased her until she was pissed off and left. The third and he was literally leaving her with an injured eye. I mean technically it was the skin around the eye but same difference. By now his soulmate had to hate him, what the hell was he doing? His soul cried out for him to turn around and take his mate somewhere safer to heal, not out in the open like this, but part of that was quieted by the thought that he was the one behind her wounds.

Eventually the two of you got to the clearing where you would part.

Sans soul was thumping pretty hard against his ribcage and he was quite frankly surprised you couldn't hear it.

“I had fun today. Hanging out with you I mean.” Really?

“maybe we could do it next week?”

“Definitely!”

With that promise Sans waved goodbye as you ran off into the woods, disappearing like a ghost. 

He couldn’t wait til next week.

…

Sans snored at the bar, skull tucked deep into his jacket sleeves.

SLAM

He popped his head up, eyelights bright as he scanned his surroundings. Normally he was a light sleeper, so something especially loud like this generally had him pretty confused when he woke.

“who- oh. hey grilbz.” 

“What happened to her face Sans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smaller than normal chapters but tons of plot and background!!! Some people who’ve asked in the comments should know some of this stuff, others this will be completely new information, which brings me to a new idea. Should I do a Q&A chapter? Anyone reading this after this has been posted, this is only running for a week, and even if we don’t do a Q&A I will still answer questions in the comments! If we do then next week I’ll be completely open to questions for that chapter.
> 
> Anyways, with work out of the way I hope you all are having a wonderful week! You made it!!! It’s the end of the week and you’ve just got the weekend to relax! Pat yourselves on the back, you’ve done another week! If you have any questions comments or concerns hit up that comments section and I will see you there!!! Bye!!!!


	13. Sick and Tired

It had been a few weeks (and quite a few assurances to Grillby) since the time you had healed Sans eyes. Papyrus had surprisingly put the puzzle pieces together, and that week had greeted you with a giant hug and stern warnings to knock that healing crap off. (You had no intentions of doing so)

Flowey had immediately put Sans on some kind of hitlist, but seeing as he was stuck in the ground it didn’t really come to a head.

Your eye had healed eventually. You now had cool lightning shaped scarring emanating from your eye. It was a bright silver and hard to miss, but you didn’t find yourself caring in the least. 

You and Sans had grown closer over the whole thing, though you still had yet to even suggest going to Waterfall again. You didn’t want to feel that same pain again. 

Everytime you slept you had nightmares about Sans rejecting you and leaving you alone. Little early in your relationship to have those kinds of nightmares? Maybe. Did that stop them from happening? No.

Ugh your soul wants what your soul wants. You got up from your bed, stretching until your bones popped. These nightmares were really getting to you. You yawned as you left your little cave system to start putting stuff for the garden together for Grillby’s daily visit. 

You grinned slightly at the left side of your garden, it was now filled with a few plants you had found in Waterfall. You had recently gone exploring, stopping at a large dock system. You had returned with cattails that tasted suspiciously of meat and crab apples that apparently didn’t grow off of trees. Instead they grew off of bushes, much to your pleasant surprise. You really didn’t want to start introducing baby saplings into the Connection. 

You got tired quickly, but pushed yourself past it to finish storing everything for grillby. You once asked if he was really selling everything in one day, but he told you that he was storing half of it. Just in case he said. You were inclined to agree with him. You may not have starved technically, but you had quickly picked up with the rest of the Underground and started storing extra food and seeds away in your inventory.

Grillby knocked on the side of your cave wall, making you perk your head up happily. 

“Hey Grillbz!” The white elemental laughed as you made your way over to him.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sans.” You shrugged, though a grin made it’s way onto your face. You quickly began stacking your box on top of the other one, cheeks unusually green. Grillby raised an eyebrow (you could only tell this from a lot of practice) at you.

“Are you doing okay Sparkling?” You nodded at him.

“Just tired.” Grillby frowned slightly but let the issue go, instead patting you on the head before easily picking up his boxes. 

“Rest easy today, will you?” He said.

“Haha, that’s nice of you, but today’s my day to meet up with Paps.” He frowned harder.

“Then don’t take it too hard.” You rolled your eyes but nodded at Grillby anyways.

“See you tomorrow dad.” The elemental blushed a heavy red at the jab but you didn’t miss that absolute joy in his eyes. 

“Goodbye for now dear.”

After parting ways you went to go talk with Flowey, accidentally falling into a deep nap. You didn’t wake up until Flowey sent a pellet at you. (since when could he do that?)

“You gotta go meet up with Papyrus.” You yawned, standing up as soon as you were finished.

“Right. Right! Thanks Flowey! See you later!”

You ran out towards the clearing, cursing yourself slightly for being late. Papyrus was surprisingly punctual, and he was always onto his older brother when he wasn’t. You recalled once while you were waiting for Sans to show up Papyrus had arrived before him only to berate Sans for being late. Right after yelling at him he turned and left the two of you alone, much to your amusement.

You finally arrived at the clearing, breath coming out in visible puffs.

“Hey-Hey Papyrus. Sorry I was so late.” You grin up at him only to be swept up in a hug. 

“Y/N I Was Worried!” He was worried? Over you? You laughed slightly, hugging the giant skeleton back.

“Sorry Paps, I fell asleep and when I woke up I was already running late so-”

“Y/N?” You paused your story to glance at Papyrus face, surprised he was still holding you. His face was as scrunched as a skull could be, obviously he was worried about something. “Are Mages Meant To Be This Warm?” 

You frowned at his question. Were you warm? Why would you be- Oh. 

You slapped your forehead, frowning slightly.

“No wonder I’ve been so tired today, I must just be a little sick.” Immediately Papyrus became more worried. 

“SICK? WILL YOU BE OKAY?!” You nodded at him, already doing the mental math in your head for when you could rest and when you’d have to get up to tend to the garden. Missing it every now and then, like on days with Paps, was fine but you couldn’t miss it consecutively for a long time. 

“Yeah, I just need some good rest and-” Instantly Papyrus frowned at you.

“You Never Rest.” He said.

“You don’t know that!” You protested, but one look from him and you caved. “Okay yeah. Maybe I work a little hard but-”

“No Buts. I’m Bringing You Home So You Can Get The Actual Rest You Need.” You could see several problems with this plan.

“WAIT! WAIT PAPS!” He paused to look at you. “I can’t just leave, I need to tend to the garden and get Grillby all of his foodstuffs!” Papyrus nyeh’ed.

“Is That All? I Can Easily Do That For You Friend!” You smiled at his tone but continued to argue.

“Paps you don’t even know where I live.”

“Then Show Me!” You froze at that. Right. You completely forgot that was an option. You looked up to try and argue more, but Paps face made you stop. It was about time he knew where you lived anyways. 

Sighing heavily you nodded. 

“Fine Paps, but if I’m going to show you where I live I’m going to need you to put me down.” Papyrus carefully set you down on the snow (he was always so gentle with you) before following you as you began to make your way back. You were slow so he could easily memorize the route it took to make it to the cave.

Within a few minutes you had arrived at your home. After a brief calming breath you made your way inside. Papyrus followed you and soon you could hear him gasp behind you.

He maneuvered around you to look at your garden, carefully examining which plants were which. After you satisfy his curiosity he begins to explore your actual house. While he left you walked up to Flowey and told him you’d be gone for a few days and to treat Papyrus nicely.

The tiny daffodil agreed, if angrily. 

You heard another gasp from your house, making you quickly enter to figure out the problem. There Papyrus was, staring at your couch with wide eyes. 

“This Is Your Couch?” 

“Yup. Fixed it up myself. Found it out in the woods one day and figured I’d give it a better home.”

“This Is Our Couch.” What? You repeated the question out loud. “Sans And I Had A Couch The We Got Rid Of When We Found A New Less Bloody Couch. You Have Our Couch.” 

“I’m… sorry?” You felt Papyrus pat you on the head. 

“Don’t Be Y/N. I’m Glad It Found A Good Home.” You snickered at his phrasing but were quickly cut off as Papyrus lifted you up again, carrying you football style. “Now It Is Time To Bring gYou Home For Rest!” Right. You forgot this part.

It was a very quick ride with Papyrus’ long speedy strides.

You were suddenly in Snowdin, at the back of a large house with… are those christmas lights around the top? You would’ve laughed if you weren’t feeling a wave of nausea hit you like a wall. 

“Paps can you slow down for a sec?” 

“Of Course Y/N! We Are At The House Anyways.” 

Oh shit, Sans was here. If you were close he’d start feeling your pain soon through the soulmate bond. Unless you blocked it? What was that shielding spell your brother taught you? You really didn’t want Sans to have to sit through your pain. 

For a second you were wondering why it was necessary, after all he didn’t feel you fixing his eye, but you quickly shake your head. Stupid sickness addled brain. Wrong thing to focus on. It didn’t hurt him because you were healing him. Your healing magic already took away any pain he might’ve felt from your end of the soulbond. 

Anyways what did you want to remember? Shield spell! Right. Uhm, oh stars wasn’t that vocally cast? 

“Uh, con-convocatoria do escudo mental.” You felt the shield go up in your soul, keeping your pain bouncing around. You gave a sigh of relief, at least only one of you would be dragged through this.

“What Was That Y/N?” You waved your hand, shooing the question away.

“Don’t worry about it Paps.”

Protecting your soulmate from your pain fills you with Kindness.

The lanky skeleton shrugged (ow) before carrying you inside. Your gaze caught on that of your soulmate sleeping on the couch. 

Sans had snuggled into his jacket, skull shoved into the corner between the armrest and the backing of the couch in such a way that you couldn't see the hole in his skull. His arms were wrapped around him in a sort of hug and you could hear him mumbling softly, even if his smile didn’t move.

“WAKE UP SANS! WE HAVE A GUEST!” You winced at his loud voice, before giggling slightly. He was trying so hard. 

Sans jumped up at the sound of Paps loud voice, eye catching fire in alarm (What???) before he caught sight of his brother.

“oh hey bro. it was just a small nap, i swear.” You snickered at his sleepy voice, which apparently caught Sans attention. His rusty eyelights widened at the sight of you. “what’s Y/N doing here paps?”

“Y/N Is Sick So I Need You To Watch Over Her While I Go Care For Her Garden.” You looked up at Papyrus in surprise.

“You really don’t need to Paps! I can still do it.” 

“This Is Exactly Why I Brought Her Here Sans.” Sans glanced at you, taking in your green face and your hooded eyes. You may be smiling but he could tell you were tired.

“alright bro. she’ll romaine right by my side until she’s rested enough.” He winked at you for effect, and was rewarded by your giggle. However the pun passed right under Papyrus nose.

“Are you sure Sans? It might take some thyme.” You paused before you said the word to give it a bit of a chance to sink in, and you were delighted to watch Sans grin widen. Thank the stars he caught it, you were too tired to think of a better one right now. 

Papyrus ignorantly (probably for the better) continued on, walking over to the couch only to drop you directly on top of Sans.

“He Will Take Care Of You Despite However Long It Takes Y/N! Now Please Rest, I Will Return Home Late Tonight.” Both you and Sans nodded at the enthusiastic skeleton, watching him leave the house as energetically as he had entered. 

“He’s so cool.” 

“i know.”

Sans turned to look at you, still lying on his chest. You didn’t seem to care though, eyes already closing as you began to drift asleep. 

“you sure you want to sleep there?”

“‘M sorry, really tired.” Sans frowned as you began to snore lightly, raising a hand to your forehead. You were warm, way warmer than he expected. Were mages supposed to be this warm? He gently picked you up, happy when he realized you didn’t wake up. 

He carefully climbed the stairs to his room, before setting you down on his bed. Running entirely on autopilot he began to pile pillows and blankets around you in a sort of nest. After completing the soft paradise he left you to go grab some food from the kitchen.

After he compiled enough he stored it away near your sleeping place so you wouldn’t be hungry when you woke up. 

He checked on you after he was finished, cyan blush coating his cheeks as he watched you cuddle into one of his pillows. 

You were absolutely adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been a busy week and it will be an even busier weekend unfortunately. I almost forgot to post today, but ten minutes before midnight and I gotchu guys. Sorry I was so late! We're almost out of pre written chapters so I either need to do a hiatus soon to write some more or find time to write in between college and work. Either way I love to hear from you lovelies! Your comments make me so happy! I've only got a few asks for the Q&A chapater but it makes me happy enough, so if any of you all have any questions comment them and I'll have the characters answering them in the next two or so chapters! Have a lovely night all!


	14. I Am Judged

Cold.

Fucking hell why was it so cold?

You shivered heavily, eyes fluttering open as the cold became too much to bear. Only to be met with… pillows?

You sat up quickly, eyes shifting as you tried to get your bearing. You immediately felt a wave of dizziness that made you flop back onto the bed. Slowly you put your arms under you and carefully lifted yourself up.

Where were you?

You were in some sort of a room, (whatever it was it was cozy) filled with trash and… socks. You heard a soft whooshing and you were greeted with a small cyclone of trash. Was… was it sustaining itself? Part of you wished you had a Patience here to help explain.

You were laying in the middle of some sort of cult circle of pillows and blankets. They weren’t necessarily on you, but they just kind existed around you in a sort of soft cage. You shifted through the blankets for the best blanket, frowning when all of them seemed pretty thin. And that’s when you saw your soulmate.

He was sleeping by your nest like some sort of guard dog, the thought of which made you snort. He was actually rather cute sleeping, you had a better chance to look at him now that Paps wasn’t attempting to wake him up.

Before you could really appreciate your sleeping soul mate you caught sight of his hoodie. Off of him. You glanced between him and his hoodie. It wasn’t that far away, in fact you were sure if you reached out a hand you could probably grab it without bothering the nest too much. 

But…

Would it be okay if you did? Your soul screamed for you to just screw it and relish the moment by grabbing that hoodie. The other part of you was really worried. You may have become friends pretty fast (almost too fast in your opinion) but you certainly weren’t at that level yet. Were you? I mean you were soul mates. He didn’t know that though.

Sans’ groan made you squeak, ducking back down into your nest of blankets. You could hear the skeleton shuffling around for a second before leaving the room, a soft click letting you know he had completely gone. 

Slowly you peeked your green eyes over the blanket wall (as you had now dubbed it) double checking. He was definitely gone.

Your gaze snapped to the jacket, eyebrows scrunching as you debated internally. 

One last shiver and you were sold.

You reached over and yanked the hoodie into your nest. You put it on and instantly hummed in comfort. As long as you put the thing back before he came in you’d be fine, right? Besides you’ll just say it was revenge for taking your coat (where was that thing) or something. 

You paused your snuggling into the soft fabric to smell it. Weird? Maybe. Okay definitely. But there was something… comforting about his scent. You had no clue what it was, but something about it made you relax. Like you had found home. Or-or were protected in some way. 

You yawned, fangs showing slightly as the scars across your cheek crinkled with your skin. 

You could probably nap before he got back, you didn’t know how long he’d take really anyways. 

This was fine. 

You were fine.

You were… 

…

Sans woke up as soon as you did. He was a light sleeper, and that meant that the instant you had shot up in surprise had his eyelight cracking open. Thank the stars he was turned away from your tiny form, otherwise you would’ve noticed. 

He would’ve sat up to talk to you if he… if he didn’t feel… you. It was just… you. He could feel all your feelings, not your thoughts, no this was something wilder and less controlled. He figured it might not be right of him but he sat there, maybe a moment too long, living in your feelings. (It wasn’t until he was halfway into the living room later that he would realize this was the feeling that was shared across the soulbond.)

He could feel your curiosity spike when you caught sight of his trash tornado and he had to keep himself from giggling as you examined the thing. He had created it back when magic was still common around the underground.

Then he felt your… was that love? Maybe? Adoration? He couldn’t tell exactly what the feeling was, he just knew it was directed at him. Now he felt really bad. Like he had intruded on your thoughts or something. He was about to get up, only when he felt the mood change again. 

Now it was… sadness? No, no it wasn’t sadness. It was something a tad more than annoyance. Worry sounded close but it wasn’t for him. Fear? That made him freeze up and he thanked the stars that you weren’t still staring him down.

Were… Were you scared of him? Why would you be scared of him? What had he-? He frowned. He did try to kill you the minute he met you. Were you nervous being alone in the same room as him? Had he screwed up with his soulmate already? 

Worry consumed Sans thoughts as he tried to sort out his feelings along with yours. Maybe-Maybe you’d feel better if you weren’t in the same room as him. 

So faking a stretch and pretending that he had just woken up Sans left the room, sighing sadly when he felt your feelings pull taut before snapping from his mind altogether.

Had he really scared you so much? 

Should he apologize to you?

How did Alphys and Undyne go about their relationship? 

Ugh that was a stupid question, it’s not like he could even remember their relationship before Alphys died. Stupid hole in his stupid skull. 

Eventually Sans picked up on the sounds of you snoring again. Of course you’d feel good enough to fall asleep now that he was out of the room. Sans scowled at himself, eyelights dim.

He wandered in the living room for a while (an hour if he was being generous, 15 minutes if he was being honest.) before he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you alone. What if something happened!? What if your sickness got worse? What if you died?!

He forced himself to slow down as he shuffled back up to his room, frantic eyelights scanning the place before he allowed himself to relax a bit. 

When he did relax he finally glanced over at you, only for his eyelights to go wide. There you were (still in his nest) snuggled into his jacket. As if you fit there. You may as well Sans sure as hell wasn’t going to take it from you. 

You smiled as you snuggled deeper into the soft fabric and Sans couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

Okay so maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. He should…

Sans paused, his train of thought rumbling to a halt. 

What should he do? His original plans at attempting to treat you like a normal mage were ruined the minute you laughed at one of his puns. 

Then you just had to go and be the adorable infuriating self sacrificing little shit you were and go and heal his eyelight. Everytime Sans glanced at the scarring around your eye he couldn’t help but be a little proud, you now permanently had a part of him everywhere you went. 

And now you were sick and Sans couldn’t stop himself from acting like a worried mate. He had feelings for you, that was undeniable. How they grew so fiercely he had no clue, but they existed whether he liked them or not. 

Should he tell you that you were his soulmate?

Sans growled softly (he was not about to wake you up) massaging his temple. You deserved to know at some point, if nothing else Grillby had made that point very clear. 

Would you even accept him? 

Weren’t you scared of him?

Were you even allowed to like him?

He was some weird, broken, dusty monster and here you were a tiny and pure mage.

He glanced at you. A tiny and pure mage in his jacket. Any worries he had completely washed away as he listened to your soul hum in the quiet room, eyelights trained on your shifting form under his hoodie. Your scent mingled with his as your chest rose and fell with your steady breathing.

He would tell you. 

…

Stars could you have a single nightmare that didn’t start in darkness? 

You currently sat fuming in the middle of a dark room, the void pushing in on you uncomfortably. Just ONE! Yet as you continued to rant in your head you were interrupted by something else.

Or rather, someone else.

“hey sweetheart.” Sans? This wasn’t necessarily new, just not expected. You slowly came to a stand, legs wobbling slightly under your weight.

“can i ask you something?” You nodded even if you weren’t able to see him yet. You began to walk towards the voice, eyes wide as the void pushed you to sit back down.

“would you be willing to become my mate?” You blushed at the term. Not exactly a girlfriend or boyfriend but definitely not a marriage proposal. Mates were something kind of ancient in mage culture. Unlike Fights though it didn’t exactly die out, instead it was seen as something charming, similar to chivalry nowadays.

“I-” Your answer was brought to a grinding halt as you finally found the source of the voice. Sans talking to some sort of… bunny monster? Whatever, not the problem, no the problem was that Sans was your soulmate and he was-

“i know we aren’t soulmates but still, i love you to the ends of the underground.” What? What was happening? You barely registered the tears in the corners of your eyes, beading and growing bigger.

“i don’t need some stupid mage, i just need you. i’ve judged her and she’s not…” The rest of the conversation trailed away as you repeated that phrase. 

Judged

Judged  
Judge  
judged  
judge

What was the deal with people and judging!? Suddenly you were brought through a bunch of scenarios, each flashing in front of you before leaving you with only a wisp of a memory.

You burning at the stake like the old witch days.

You being chained drowned.

You being thrown from the top of a clocktower.

You being consumed by the void itself.

You losing your sanity and remaining alone.

Death death death.

And each one there was judgment. 

Humans-monsters-a lover-a greedy god-a-

And there you were. 

Standing at the edge of the cliff, the underground singing a siren call behind you and your family, your faction, every kindness mage who died before you and would die after you sat. Judging, judging, judging. 

And 

You

Were

Guilty.

You woke without a scream. Nor an intake of breath nor a start. You just were suddenly awake, sweating and thinking, mind racing with memories and fears and where were you- where were you!?

You sat up again (didn’t you just do this?) fear spiking sharp and painful through your soul. Where was Sans? He could make this better.

No he couldn’t this was your own fears. You need to calm down.

Calm down? I mean obviously but how do you calm down? What were those things everyone said? Take deep breaths? You couldn’t do that air- you needed air.

You started taking heaving breaths, chest pumping as if you had just run a marathon. (Was that movement beside you)

Calm down Y/N you’ve done this before.

That doesn’t matter! That never matters. Your-your lungs, why weren’t they getting enough air, you need to think, you needed to- to why was everything-

“Y/N! i’m right here. hey, take a few deep breaths.”

Was that Sans? What was he doing here? Wait you needed him, shit what did he say? 

Deep breaths dipshit.

Deep breaths? No-no, I mean yes that’s what you should do but you couldn’t get air, you couldn’t-couldn’t understand if you took deep breaths your-your chest-it-it hurts so much-

“come on sweetheart. just a few deep breaths. i’m right here i’ll keep ya safe.” You nodded vigorously, fist clenched onto your shirt (oh no did you tear it?) as you tried to control your breathing. Come on Y/N you could focus. Feel it out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

“that’s it. you’re so close, come on.”

Breath in. 

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

You blinked a few times, eyes catching those of Sans worried ones immediately.

“S-Sans?” He nodded, palm cupping your cheek as he began to wipe away your tears, the glowing green staining his phalanges slightly. (He was reminded of the glowing water from Waterfall.)

“‘m right here sweetheart.” Your tears suddenly sped up as you launched yourself into his arms, taking him by surprise. It wasn’t long before he began to rub your back in soothing motions however, claws on his phalanges catching your shirt every now and then. Sans winced as you began to bawl into his shirt, only slightly thankful that he wasn’t the cause. 

Finally, eventually you stopped crying, instead just sitting in his hold. It was so perfect right here, just in his arms. You… 

You were in his arms. 

You let out a little screech flinging yourself off of him in a hurry, stammering as you did.

“Ho-holy- I mean- oh stars I’m-I’m so sorry I didn’t-of geez-I you were-” Sans began to laugh, his deep voice soothing your fears.

“it’s ok. anything for my soulmate.” FUCK. THIS WAS NOT WHAT YOU WERE PREPARED FOR.

“I’m-I’m-I’m sorry?” Sans chuckled, though you could tell he was feeling nervous (was that the soul bond or just the fact that you could read him?)

“i said anything for my soulmate.” You were quiet as the gears in your mind worked double time to process this. Finally you let out a heavy sigh and planted your head right in the middle of Sans sternum.

“Fuck.”Sans laughed again, you could feel his soul humming from underneath your forehead, pure joy lacing his voice. 

“stars Y/N you had me worried. i thought you hated me.” You scowled at him.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you.” You paused, “Unless, of course you’re perving on some other poor monster.” Sans continued to laugh loudly as you began to hush him, finally grasping your surroundings enough to realize that the time was nowhere near appropriate for loud noises, much less emotionally high strung situations like this.

Yet knowing you were the cause of Sans laughter filled you with Kindness.

Eventually the both of you devolved into hushed giggles. Silence soon filled the space between you as Sans looked down at you with worry in his eyelights.

“wanna talk about the nightmare?” You laughed, though there wasn’t any humor behind it.

“It’s not a hangout day.” Despite your small joke Sans got the message. Instead he hummed softly.

Suddenly you weren’t staring into Sans eyes, instead you were staring at the cie- were those fake glowy stars. Not the point Y/N.

You were now cuddled into Sans’ side, much like a teddy bear. You spun slightly to face him, though you were more eye level with his chest than anything else. You looked up at his amused eyelights, curiosity clear in yours. 

“see if this helps your nightmares hmm? paps always said sleeping with someone made his nightmares go away.” You nodded, eyes still wide, before yawning tiredly. 

You took a second to pause. Should you really be doing this? So soon after meeting him really?

One hum from Sans and you cuddled into him, (how the hell was he cuddly?) eyes fluttering shut quickly. Smiling you felt your soul bounce in happiness in your chest. 

You were safe. 

…

Of course Sans was never going to tell you that whole Paps thing was a lie so he could protectively (and no reason other than that) cuddle with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah I’m late I’m sorry!!! Remember last week to put in any questions you’ve got for a Q&A hahaha. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter it’s very fluffy for once. I hope you all have a wonderful night!!! 
> 
> If you have any questions comments or concerns just head on down to that comments section and I will see you there!!! Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> You are filled with kindness!!!
> 
> Undertale is not mine, it is Toby Fox.  
> Horrortale is not mine, it is Sour-Apple-Studios  
> Y/N L/N is not mine, it is you! 
> 
> The plot is mine, the ideas are mine, and the writing is, somewhat regrettably, mine. This is posted on both Quotev and AO3, so if you see this on another platform DM me and ask if it's me under a different name! I've been known to forget shit like that.
> 
> I post once a week, on Fridays, at no set time until I run out of chapters to post, which once I do, you all will be notified!


End file.
